


mental health break

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: mental health verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 'patient' Dean, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, But Dean loves it, Cas has way too much fun playing Dr. Sexy, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Cowboy Dean, Dirty Talk, Doctor Balthazar, Doctor Castiel, Even More Fluff, Good Boyfriend Castiel, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Medical role play, Nurse Dean, Riding, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Slight Power Play, Stressed Castiel, Stressed Dean, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Workplace Sex, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is at his limit. His fellow doctor called in sick so now he has an overfull schedule to cover all by himself and it's got him a bit frazzled. Dean thinks he can help him manage his stress...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Never worked in a doctor's office and probably never will and didn't feel like doing research tonight so I accept full responsibility for any inaccuracies :)

To say that Castiel was having a busy day would be a vast understatement.

Balthazar, his fellow doctor at the small clinic they had established together, had called in sick today but from the sounds of a female voice in the background, Castiel suspected that his coworker actually had gotten lucky the night before at the bar and either needed to sleep it off or was reluctant to leave his latest conquest or quite possibly a combination of both. Add to that a schedule that was over booked for two doctors let alone one and the beginnings of a headache and that summed up the frazzled doctor’s morning. He hadn’t even had a chance to drink his required cup of coffee this morning before being bombarded by the nurses about who needed to be seen as soon as he walked through the door and being whisked off to the first patient. Ever since then it had been a whirlwind of different patients and ailments; he’d barely had time to think a non-medical thought all morning.

It was just past lunch time now and Castiel was finishing up with a simple vaccination for a little girl who would be starting school soon. Unfortunately the poor thing was picking up on her mother’s fear of needles so things had been a bit stressful but all three of them had pulled through admirably, mainly due the the soothing presence of Dean. 

Dean was one of the three nurses that worked at the clinic. At first glance the blonde haired man looked better suited to be a fireman or police officer, all strong shoulders and muscular arms, but Castiel had come to learn that Dean was not only an extremely skilled nurse in regards to medical matters, he was amazingly good at dealing with difficult patients. Maybe it was the man’s natural charm or his ability to find a topic to talk about with every person who walked through the clinic’s doors but whatever the unnameable factor was, it made Dean an invaluable asset to the clinic. He was also a fun person to talk to; they had had quite a few memorable conversations during the rare moments of down time at the clinic.

“See sweetheart,” the green eyed nurse said soothingly to the small child, her big brown eyes brimming with tears as she held a hand over her Wonder Woman band-aid “I told you it would only pinch for a minute and look at you, getting your shots like some sort of superhero.”

The little girl smiled slightly at Dean while her mother, still looking a bit pale, thanked Castiel and Dean for making the experience as easy as possible on her daughter. Castiel took this in stride and lead the pair out to the hallway where Mrs. Tran, the woman who handled the office matters, just happened to be walking by. Seizing the opportunity as the boon it was, Castiel handed them off to her so they would handle payments and scheduling for the next round of vaccinations.

As soon as the trio was out of sight and he and the nurse were the only ones in the hall, he leaned against the wall and sighed tiredly. God what he wouldn’t give for a few minutes to sit down and not think about anything.

“You alright Dr. Novak?” Dean asked, leaning back against the wall opposite him. The doctor could feel those green eyes evaluating him. If Castiel had been so tired, the intensity of the other man’s gaze would have made him blush. He would have to be blind to not see how attractive the nurse was but he firmly believed in being a professional so usually he tried not to let his mind wonder just how soft those plush lips would feel against his own or admire the way Dean’s light blue scrubs stretched snugly over the man’s broad chest.

 _Wow, I really need a break_ , Castiel thought to himself as he shut down that train of thought.

Unfortunately there wasn’t time for nonsense such as breaks so he nodded as he pushed himself off the wall. “Yes, I’m fine,” he said tiredly, rubbing his face briskly to wake up his worn down mind, “Thank you for asking Dean. Now, who is next on list?”

Dean shook his head firmly before grabbing him by the arm and tugging him down the hall towards his office. “Nobody, Mrs. Clark rescheduled to two weeks from now and so did Mr. Maxwell so you have a thirty minute lull which means you are going to sit down for more than two seconds and eat something,” the nurse said matter of factly as he steered him into his office. The nurse forced him to sit in his chair and left for a second before returning with a bottle of water and a sandwich which he forced into Castiel’s hands after shutting the door to block out the sounds from the rest of the the office. “Eat and hydrate,” the other man ordered kindly before taking a seat in the chair opposite Castiel’s desk.

Following these orders, Castiel dutifully ate his sandwich and drank his water; well more like inhaled the sandwich and chugged the water since he hadn’t realized just how hungry and thirsty he’d gotten. It only took him five minutes to finish his meal and he sighed in relief as he set down the empty bottle; he felt more like a human being already.

“Feeling better?” Dean asked smugly. The nurse had slouched down in his chair and was looking at Castiel with a smirk. Castiel blushed ever so slightly as he became aware at his complete lack of manners while eating, which he assumed was what put the amused look on the other man’s face.

“Yes, thank you; I guess I was hungrier than I thought,” Castiel said sheepishly, occupying his hands with the empty sandwich wrapper. He paused as he realized that he hadn’t brought a lunch today since he planned on running to the deli down the street at lunchtime, where had Dean got the food he’d just demolished? 

“That was one of the ones I packed for today,” Dean answered easily when Castiel voiced his question. The doctor opened his mouth to protest but Dean silenced him with a wave of his hand as he continued, “It’s no big deal really; I always pack way too much and you definitely needed it. Have to make sure the doctor is able to be on his feet long enough to see patients, right?”

Castiel laughed at the other man’s logic. He shifted in his seat and cringed as his back and neck protested, most likely due to being on his feet all morning but he would just have to man up and deal with it. There was still a full schedule for this afternoon but at least he had another twenty minutes to rest.

“Well, I’ll leave you to relax and come get you when it’s time for the next patient,” Dean said, suddenly getting up out of his chair. He stretched his arms over his head, giving Castiel a brief glimpse of tanned stomach. “You need anything else?”

“A new back and neck would be nice,” Castiel said ruefully as he rubbed his shoulder. He wasn’t looking forward to the rest of the afternoon and was already planning a date with a hot shower and a heating pad when he got home; the doctor was so focused on his aching muscles and not on what was going on around him that he nearly jumped out of his chair when a pair of warm hands abruptly pushed his own away from his shoulders and proceeded to rub.

Castiel was glad no one was around to hear is indignant squawk to which Dean responded with a low chuckle but did not stop his ministrations. “While I can’t give you new body parts, I can help you work out a bit of this tension,” the other man said matter of factly. Once again, Castiel opened his mouth to protest, one of his nurses giving him a massage was highly unusual, but once again Dean silenced him. “Now, relax will you?”

If the frazzled doctor thought he had been having problems keeping his thoughts PG related before, that was nothing compared to adding the gorgeous nurse who was the subject of his fantasies actually running his hands over him; granted it was just his shoulders and neck and over layers of clothes but it was still causing not unpleasant shivers of energy down his spine. What made it even worse was the fact that Dean was very very good at giving a massage apparently and Castiel was unable to stop an embarrassingly loud groan of relief that slipped from his mouth as Dean rubbed at a particularly tight spot.

“You’re nothing but knots, Dr. Novak,” Dean commented, his voice soft and calm; the nurse’s hands continued to knead skillfully at Castiel’s muscles and he felt himself relax ever so slightly.

“Please, call me Castiel,” Castiel said as he leaned into the touch, “I think that would be appropriate considering the fact you’re giving me a massage at the moment and yes, today has been a bit chaotic since Balthazar decided to call off so I’m not surprised my muscles are a mess though I suspect that will change soon; you are extremely good at this Dean.”

Dean chuckled but accepted the compliment; he explained that he had found that knowledge of massage was a useful thing to know so he made sure to try and remember how to do it. He also admitted it had been awhile since he’d actually practiced on someone.

“My last boyfriend was pretty ticklish so trying to give him a massage was more trouble than it was worth,” Dean said. He was still chatting amiably to Castiel for what good it was doing him.

Castiel’s brain was slowly dissolving into a puddle of relaxed goo the longer Dean’s hands worked steadily over his shoulders and neck. He never thought it would be possible to be this at ease at work but he strongly suspected Dean’s hands were magic. 

The laid back state of his mind caused the doctor’s mind to lose some of its preoccupation with propriety which caused Castiel to close his eyes and allow Dean’s voice wash over him as his mind began to wander; he mused on what Dean’s hands would feel like on other areas of his body. He’d thought about this subject before but this time he imagined those broad hands and skilled fingers tracing down his sides, stopping to tweak his nipples before coming to rest on his hip bones, rubbing circles over the hip points. God, his skin was starting tingle just thinking about it. All his mental images were given even more impact by the presence of Dean’s hands on him. What he wouldn’t give to actually feel those hands on him.

 _I bet he gives a great handjob_ , Castiel thought to himself lazily. That’s what would make this moment perfect, a good orgasm would definitely ensure that he was relaxed and ready to finish his day.

“I have to say, I’ve never gotten any complaints about my handjob skills.”

Castiel immediately tensed and sat bolt upright, his hands dropping to his lap to hide the slight bulge in his pants as he realized that he’d said that thought out loud.

Shit, shit, shit. What had he just done?!

Turning around to face Dean, making sure to tactfully hide his embarrassing situation, Castiel immediately began to apologize, begging for forgiveness. He admitted that what he said was supremely inappropriate and he would understand if Dean didn’t want to work for him anymore but before he could really work himself into a frenzy, Dean leaned forward and kissed him.

Considering how shocking this new development was, it was understandable that it took Castiel a minute to get on board and kiss Dean back. The other man moved his lips gently over the doctor’s before plying Castiel’s mouth open so he could slip his tongue into his mouth. The doctor gasped at this but didn’t pull away. In fact, it was several heated minutes later before Castiel was able to force himself to stop and pull away. Dean looked back at him, green eyes half lidded with lust and a satisfied smirk on his face.

The confused doctor attempted to ask just what the hell was going on but no words would emerge so he just stood there, mouth gaping stupidly. Dean chuckled and shook his head.

“Cas, for a man who is smart enough to be a doctor, you can be pretty dumb sometimes,” the nurse said, stepping forward into Castiel’s personal space. “I’ve been sending you signals for months now, trying to get you to notice me; figures that it would take me practically holding up a sign that said ‘I want you’ to get you to crack.”

Castiel was dumbfounded; this was honestly a shock to him. Sure Dean had always seemed extra attentive to him but he figured that was because the nurse didn’t really get along with Balthazar and that was why they worked together most of the time. He supposed that, with this new knowledge anyway, it did make a lot of sense. The doctor rolled his eyes and slapped himself on the forehead.

What an idiot he had been.

“Well, since we’ve established that I’m extremely slow on the uptake,” Castiel said, rubbing the back of his neck, “Would you be interested in going to dinner with me tonight? It would appear that we need to talk.”

Dean grinned “That sounds like an awesome plan Cas. It’s a date.”

Now that that had been settled, Castiel expected Dean to move back and put more space between them but if anything, the other man got closer. The nurse’s eyes evaluated him and a mischievous look passed over those handsome features. Castiel asked if he was going to move so they could get back to work.

“Not just yet,” Dean said slyly, “It looks like you’re tense again, I’m disappointed that you just undid all my hard work.” 

Still confused, Castiel could only stare in bewilderment as Dean grabbed him by the waist and turned him around so that the nurse could push him into his chair. Confusion mixed with shock as the doctor watched as Dean sank gracefully to his knees and settled between Castiel’s spread legs.

“I guess I’ll just have to utilize another one of my skills to get you to chill out, got to make sure the doctor is able to work at his best,” Dean said, acting like he wasn’t kneeling between Castiel’s legs while trailing a hand up towards the bulge in his dress slacks. Once again the doctor attempted to protest at how unprofessional this was but once again Dean silenced him with a look. “If you legitimately don’t want this Cas, I’ll stop but if the only thing that is stopping you is propriety, I want you to know that you aren’t taking advantage of me, I want this.”

Those green eyes stared into his, looking for any indication that his protests at what Dean was implying he would do were due him not actually wanting this or a reluctance to break the rules. Dean was right of course, Castiel wanted this very badly, he may have had a fantasy or two involving Dean on his knees for him but it was terribly risky to do this at work. During Castiel’s mental deliberations, the nurse remained kneeling; he was running a hand up and down the doctor’s leg soothingly and waiting patiently for a response.

It didn’t take long for Castiel to fall victim to temptation. He wanted this and Dean wanted this; they were both consenting adults so what the hell? Castiel nodded eagerly which caused Dean to smirk in satisfaction.

“Awesome, I’m going to make this so good for you Cas,” Dean said as he ran his hands up and down Castiel’s thighs, getting closer and closer to his groin with each pass. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while you know.”

Castiel’s breath hitched as Dean palmed the bulge in his pants lightly, the slight pressure against his burgeoning erection caused him to squirm a bit much to Dean’s amusement. The other man reached up to tug on the zipper of his slacks, pulling down at a teasingly slow pace that had Castiel huffing with impatience. 

Dean glanced over at the clock and sighed, “I was going to draw this out but it appears we’re on a deadline so we’ll have to be quick.” And with that Dean reached inside the opening of the doctor’s pants to draw out his hard cock. The cool air hitting his sensitive flesh caused Castiel to hiss but this was immediately forgotten as Dean started stroking him. He had been right, Dean’s hands felt amazing on him. Castiel groaned softly to himself, mindful of their current location.

“It’s a shame you’ll have to be quiet,” he said huskily as he leaned down to administer kitten licks to the head of Castiel’s cock, forcing the doctor to muffle another moan with his hands. “I bet you make the sexiest of noises. Oh well, we’ll just have to do this again sometime but for now, buckle up buttercup.” And with one last impish smirk, Dean began to swallow him down.

It took everything Castiel had to not cry out as the warm heat of Dean’s mouth enveloped his throbbing hard on as well as to not buck his hips up in order to force Dean to take him deeper. One hand gripped the armrest of his desk chair while he bit down slightly on the other to keep quiet, something he absolutely needed to do considering the fact that Dean Winchester’s mouth was moving sinfully up and down him; those plush lips stretched wide to accommodate his girth. The sight was one of the most erotic things Castiel had ever seen; he allowed his eyes to slam shut as Dean pulled back to swirl his tongue over the tip of him but then suddenly the amazing sensation was gone.

“Ah ah ah,” Dean chided, his voice even huskier than before, “None of that now, watch me Cas, watch me suck your cock.” The demand sent a jolt of electricity down the doctor’s spine that seemed to go straight to his groin; Castiel shivered as he nodded obediently and opened his eyes. “Good, keep them that way. I want to watch those big blue eyes while I blow you.”

Dean began to work him with his mouth again and this time he made sure to keep his eyes locked on Castiel’s which somehow turned the doctor on even more. This was going to be over almost embarrassingly fast but Castiel couldn’t care; it had been quite a while since he’d been touched by anyone besides himself and even longer since he’d been blown by someone with Dean’s skill, if anyone could really compare. His hips started to twitch slightly, he was desperate to fuck up into that wet heat but restrained himself, not wanting to hurt Dean. He was getting closer and closer, white heat was starting to pool in his belly when Dean gripped him firmly by the hips and deep throated him.

Castiel gasped at the sensation of Dean’s throat closing around the head of cock and just barely smothered a loud curse behind both hands; Dean apparently found this amusing since he began to laugh slightly and the vibrations made Castiel’s head spin. He reached a hand down to tangle in that blonde hair that was bobbing between his legs.

Realizing what he’d done, he tried to remove his hand but Dean immediately stopped him and held him by the wrist, forcing him to keep his hand there. Getting the message, Castiel tugged lightly on the strands of hair in his grasp causing Dean to moan happily. With the added vibration, Castiel was rapidly approaching the end and he tried to warn Dean.

“Dean!” he gasped quietly, “I’m...I’m going to...to...”

He tried to pull Dean away as he felt the tension in his groin approaching the breaking point but Dean resisted and actually took Castiel in deeper so that he was deep throating him again, those lust blown green eyes locked onto his, mesmerizing him. Castiel was teetering on the edge now, barely hanging on. 

All it took was one swallowing motion on Dean’s part to break the dam and Castiel was coming, his hand gripping Dean’s hair in what had to be a painfully tight grip but the doctor was beyond noticing as waves of heated pleasure passed over him and his hips bucked up into Dean’s face.

Once he was done, Dean pulled off him; he was grinning smugly as he reached into his scrub pants pocket and pulled out a tissue to wipe his mouth and stood up. Castiel knew he should probably have offered Dean one of the tissues off his desk or at the very least help Dean to his feet but it seemed that the nurse had sucked his brain out through his dick in addition to blowing him. He was able to move himself enough to tuck his now limp cock back into his slacks and refasten them.

Neither of them spoke as they righted themselves and Castiel began to panic. What if Dean had changed his mind? Or maybe he’d been too rough there at the end? The normally eloquent doctor had no idea what to say. Dean turned to him with a smile.

“I can practically hear the wheels in your head turning doc,” he drawled easily. Dean leaned down and kissed him slowly before pulling away. “You better not go and undo my hard work again with worrying. Now, we better get going; Ms. Charles is probably already here and your break is up.”

The doctor began to speak, his eyes fixed on the slightly visible bulge in Dean’s pants but Dean shook his head lightly. “Don’t worry about me, you can pay me back later. Think of this as a preview of tonight,” Dean said. The nurse walked towards the door and went to leave but not before turning back and winking teasingly at the doctor as he disappeared into the hall.

Castiel sat in his office for a minute, just absorbing what had happened in the last thirty minutes. He’d entered his office tired and frazzled, thinking that all he had to do was make it to the end of the day and he could go home and laze around on a heating pad and now a mere half hour later, he’d gotten a date with a very attractive nurse and been given a spectacular blowjob that made him feel calm and practically boneless. He stood up, and after checking his appearance in the darkened monitor of his computer, went to follow after his tease of a nurse, smiling slightly to himself.

Maybe it was true that taking breaks during the day was good for your mental health.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean stood by reception, one hand tapping lightly on desk while his eyes remained glued on the clock. Just ten minutes more and he’d finally get to go on his dinner date with Castiel.

He had been attracted to the messy haired doctor since the first time he’d set eyes on him back when he had been hired. Those bright blue eyes paired with dark ruffled hair and that strong jaw hit all of Dean’s buttons and that had been before he’d had a chance to hear the doctor’s deep rough voice, a voice that sent shivers down the nurse’s spine as he imagined that voice whispering dirty things in his ear and now after months of practically shouting ‘I want you to fuck me’ with all his flirting and hinting, Dean was finally getting his chance.

When he’d begun massaging the doctor’s shoulders earlier, Dean honestly hadn’t expected to wind up on his knees sucking off said gorgeous doctor but like hell was he going to complain about the outcome. Not only had he gotten a brief glimpse of how hot Castiel would look in his bed but he’d gotten a date as well. His day so far had gone from ordinary to freaking fantastic and had the potential to make it to fucking awesome if the damn clock would go faster.

The only unfortunate thing about his day so far was waiting impatiently for the work day to be over. He had gotten Castiel to agree to coming over to his apartment for dinner, arguing that they both had obviously had long days so instead of getting around and going out to deal with more people, why not enjoy a home cooked meal and some TV? Not that Dean planned on watching anything tonight besides Castiel sprawled out bare-assed naked in his bed and, from the flash of heat he saw in the doctor’s eyes when he’d agreed to the new plan, Dean suspected he wasn’t the only one thinking along those lines.

Dean jumped for joy, internally of course, at the clock finally said it was time to leave for the day. He gathered his things and helped get the clinic squared away for the night before wishing Linda and Donna a cheerful good night. He didn’t leave quite yet though, he still needed to tell Castiel how to get to his place; he found the doctor in his office, leaning over his desk reading a file. Seizing the opportunity, Dean sidled up behind the other man and pressed himself up against his back so he could hook his chin over the doctor’s shoulder.

“It’s quitting time Doc,” Dean said playfully in the man’s ear as he jumped in surprise, “Don’t you have a date scheduled with a handsome nurse this evening? Be a shame if they thought you stood them up because you got sucked into some paperwork.”

Castiel relaxed when he realized who was in his personal space and leaned back slightly into the contact, Dean couldn’t see his face but he knew the other man was smiling. 

“Oh yes, how could I ever forget my date with the attractive nurse?” Castiel teased back, turning his head to look at Dean, “I just need to finish this file and I’ll be done for the night, won’t take more than a few minutes, I promise.”

Dean hummed in mock contemplation; he heaved a dramatic sigh and moved back. “I suppose I can be patient for a little longer,” he said, “Why don’t I write down how to get to my place and I’ll head out now and get supper started? That way by the time you get there, it should be just about done.”

Castiel agreed with this and Dean quickly scribbled down instructions to his apartment, adding his number at the bottom just in case the doctor needed to call for clarification. When he looked up from the note, Dean saw that Castiel had gotten absorbed in his papers again; knowing how easily the doctor got lost in his work, Dean decided to give the other man a bit of incentive. He moved over so that he could tap Castiel on the shoulder and when the doctor looked up distractedly, Dean swooped down to claim his mouth. The kiss was chaste but the feel of Castiel’s mouth on his had Dean tingling; the nurse deepened the kiss slightly and just when the other man was obviously getting into it, broke it off. Castiel began to protest but Dean silenced him with a finger over his lips.

“That’s just a bit of motivation to not get distracted by your paperwork once I leave,” Dean said smugly in response to the doctor’s slight pout. “There’s more where that came from if you pry yourself away from work.” Dean started to walk out of the office when another thought struck him. “Oh, and this is a casual date, so the dress code is comfy sweats and t-shirts; all violators of the dress code will be stripped to their underwear upon entry to the apartment.”

Not waiting for a response, the nurse turned to leave but he was pretty sure he heard Castiel say something about a good reason to wear a suit dinner; Dean grinned. Tonight was going to fun.

 

An hour later, Dean was just putting the finishing touches on two plates of burgers and homemade fries. He had left the clinic, stopping at the store to hurriedly grab a few ingredients, before dashing home. The first thing on his to do list was a shower and to swap out his scrubs for a soft grey t-shirt and dark grey sweats, Dean always took at least a quick shower after getting off work considering how many sick people he came in contact with every day; this was followed by a lightning fast tidying of his kitchen and living room.

He may have changed the sheets on his bed and checked on his private drawer in bedside table, just to be safe.

Castiel had texted fifteen minutes ago saying he was on his way which coincided perfectly with the ETA on supper; Dean preened silently to himself on his amazing timing when he heard the knock on the door right as he played the burgers and fries. He really was that good.

He practically bounced over to the door, opening it to reveal a trench coated and slightly nervous looking Castiel. The other man dropped the hand he had raised in mid-air to knock again awkwardly to his side; the poor guy looked slightly lost and unsure. Dean decided to break the tension.

“That coat better be hiding comfy clothes,” Dean teased as he opened the door wider and stepped aside to let the doctor in the apartment, “Otherwise, I’m afraid policy dictates I relieve you of all garments excluding underwear.” 

Castiel laughed, his posture immediately relaxing as he removed his coat revealing a dark green shirt and black sweats. “Thank goodness I remembered to wear this then,” the doctor said, his voice filled with mirth as he gestured to his attire, “Because it’s possible that I may have forgotten my underwear at home.”

Dean felt a heated shiver shimmy down his spine at Castiel’s teasing response and the smirk the other man sent his way. Damn had he hit the hot doctor jackpot or what? He laughed as he hung up Castiel’s coat and showed the other man around.

They did the usual tour of the major areas of the house before Dean led them to the kitchen for supper. The table had been set earlier, all Dean needed to do was get them drinks. Castiel accepted his offer of a beer politely and they sat down to eat and that was when the Dean’s torture began.

Apparently Castiel liked burgers, like _really_ liked burgers and he chose to express this admiration for Dean’s cooking skills vocally.

Dean nearly squashed the burger in his hands when he heard the first moan.

_Sweet mother of god that was hot!_

The shocking thing was that the other man seemed to genuinely not know what kind of havoc he was reeking on the nurse. There were no flirty smiles, no sly winks, just a simple happiness at eating a cheeseburger. If it weren’t so distractingly sexy, Dean would classify the joy the other man took in a simple meal as almost adorable.

Not wanting to embarrass the doctor, or risk giving the other man a chance to drive him crazy by letting him know just what those noises were doing, Dean did his best to act nonchalant and chat normally while ignoring the fact he was now sporting a slight tent in his sweats. This plan worked splendidly for a while since, due to his and Castiel’s working together, the conversation practically never flagged. No, Dean started experiencing problems when the doctor suggested retiring to the couch to watch a bit of TV.

Taking precautions to hide his predicament, Dean quickly tidied up, putting the dishes in the sink for later and putting away the condiments while Castiel watched him; he could feel the other man’s eyes on his back as he stacked dishes in the sink which did nothing to help his situation. Just as he was deciding how to get the doctor into the living room without embarrassing himself, Dean felt the air move and suddenly he had a warm body at his back.

“I know that I suggested watching TV,” Castiel’s voice rumbled in his ear causing him to shiver slightly, “But I see that you’re having a bit of a problem and it’s a problem I would very much like to assist you with, if you’re up for it.”

Dean inhaled sharply as a hand appeared on his hip, the fingers toyed with the waistband of his sweats and his half hard cock made a jump to almost completely hard in what felt like a nanosecond. Yes, he was dying to have the doctor help him with his problem. Unable to get his mouth to work seeing as Castiel had slipped two fingers beneath the hem of his t-shirt to softly rub at the skin of his stomach, Dean nodded vigorously.

“Oh good because I’ve been thinking about how I could return the favor you did for me today and all of my imaginings have gotten me a bit worked up,” Castiel continued, grinding his hips into Dean’s ass so he could feel the bulge in the other man’s sweats.

“In that case,” Dean replied huskily, pushing his hips back so they were rocking slowly together, “I guess I should finish the grand tour, I don’t believe I’ve shown you the master bedroom.”

Dean felt the brush of lips on his neck right before the doctor whispered ‘yes please’ in his ear and electricity sparked on the back of his neck pleasantly. He pushed himself away from the counter and grabbed Castiel’s hand in his. 

They didn’t so much walk back to the bedroom as Dean dragged his date down the hallway, both of them grinning like idiots as they went until finally after what felt like an eternity, they were at his bedroom door. Dean opened the door and flipped on the lamp on the bedside table, throwing the room into a soft light; he turned to shut the door and when he turned back, Castiel was on him, warm hands gripping his waist and pulling him in close. They were pressed together from chest to knees but the doctor hadn’t made a move to kiss him yet so Dean, dying to get to the good part, reached up to tangle his hands in that messy hair and dragged the other man close enough that he could kiss him.

Castiel’s grip on his waist tightened as the kiss got more heated, the doctor’s tongue pressed at the seam of Dean’s lips, seeking entry that the nurse was glad to give. Dean kept on hand entangled in the other man’s hair while the other slid slowly down to grip his ass; Castiel gasped into the kiss as the movement ground their hard-ons together. 

“Bed,” Dean managed to mumble during one of the few times their mouths were separated so they could breathe. Castiel nodded slightly in agreement but several minutes of groping passed before they actually moved. Dean nudged the doctor backwards until his knees hit the mattress and playfully pushed him down to sit in the bed. The doctor’s lust-blown eyes studied him intently while Dean stripped off his t-shirt. 

“Like what you see Cas?” Dean asked, teasing his fingers along the elastic band of his sweats, dipping his fingertips underneath. 

“Yes,” Castiel replied, his voice was even deeper and huskier than normal and so full of want that it went straight to Dean’s dick. The doctor reached forward and pulled Dean closer; his elegant hands pushed down slightly on the nurse’s pants, looking up questioningly. “May I?”

“Fuck yeah,” Dean answered quickly, praying this was going where he thought it was. Dean’s pants and underwear were hurriedly pulled down and the next thing he knew, he felt himself engulfed in the doctor’s hot mouth. “Holy shit!”

The corners of Castiel’s mouth turned up slightly and his gaze took on a smug tint but Dean couldn’t care, his world had shrunken down to the tongue that was swirling in dizzying patterns over the tip of his cock. His hand unconsciously shot out to tangle in that nest of hair bobbing in front of him, not pushing or tugging, just grounding himself against the waves of sensation washing over him. Heat was rapidly building in his groin, his arousal had been at a very low summer ever since the blowjob at lunch and he felt the edge creeping up embarrassingly quickly but he had other plans for tonight so Dean reluctantly told Castiel to stop with a gentle tug on his hair. The doctor looked up at him in confusion.

“If you keep that up, we won’t be getting to the real fun tonight,” Dean explained as he reached down to pull the other man’s shirt over his head. Castiel got the hint and shimmied out of his pants, revealing a pair of tight black boxer briefs that were stretched tight over the doctor’s impressive erection. Dean gave a gasp of mock betrayal. “You lied to me about the whereabouts of your underwear.”

Castiel chuckled lowly and slid his hands down to the waistband of the boxers to push them off and the other man’s erection bobbed free. “How rude of me, I guess I’ll have to find a way to make it up to you.”

Warm hands grabbed his hips and Dean was pulled down onto his bed and was moved onto his back with Castiel laid out on top of him; their bare skin pressed together from chest to thighs. Dean spread his legs slightly so that the doctor slipped between them and their cocks slotted together causing them both to groan. He ran his hands up and down the broad expanse of the other man’s back while Castiel was preoccupied with placing open mouthed kisses from Dean’s neck to shoulder before settling in to suck a hickie onto his collarbone. Their hips rocked together minutely, just enough to produce maddening friction and it was slowly driving Dean insane.

“Cas,” Dean panted after a particularly spectacular downward grind of Castiel’s hips that had that pleasurable electricity shooting down his spine. “Didn’t you say something about making something up to me?”

The doctor tore himself away from the beginnings of his ministrations to Dean’s jaw to look down at him; his intense stare sent another wave of heat through the nurse. “That I did, what do you want Dean?,” he said softly, kissing him almost tenderly, “Do you want to fuck me?” Another kiss, this time on the neck. “Do you want me to fuck you?” Yet another kiss on the other side, at the bolt of his jaw. “Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you,” he whispered into Dean’s ear.

All of it, Dean wanted all of what Castiel wanted to give him; he dug his fingers into the doctor’s hips when he felt teeth nibbling gently on his neck as Castiel waited for his answer. He’d had all sorts of fantasies about this moment, some of them of him on his back as the normally prim doctor fucked him hard and fast while he growled dirty things in his ear and others of him over the doctor, the other man writhing beneath him as Dean fucked into him slow and deep. Dean desperately wanted both of these things to happen but he also knew that he was so worked up he didn’t think he would be able to take it slow like he wanted so, decision made, he pulled Castiel into a sloppy kiss.

“Fuck me, Cas,” Dean ordered, in between rough kisses, “I want you to fuck me, hard and fast into this mattress.” Castiel nodded eagerly into the kiss. 

Dean wriggled out from underneath the doctor so he could grab what they needed from his bedside table drawer; he handed the bottle of lube and condom to Castiel, who was kneeling to one side, and laid back on the pillows. Castiel nudged Dean’s legs apart after propping his hips on a pillow and got to work, skillfully opening him up with his his one hand while stroking Dean’s throbbing cock with the other. After several minutes of this treatment, Dean was fighting the urge to fuck himself on those talented fingers when they brushed his prostate.

“Come on, I’m ready,” he groaned, reaching down to tug on the wrist of the hand that was working magic between his legs, “Get in me.”

The doctor hurriedly rolled the condom over his erection and, after lubing himself up, positioned himself at Dean’s entrance before sliding in slowly. Dean moaned at the feeling of being filled and clutched at the broad shoulders above him; he panted as the other man bottomed out and stilled, waiting for permission to move. 

The slight burn faded away and Dean nodded which was apparently all that Castiel needed to flip the switch from overly careful lover to animalistic beast. It was ten times better than Dean had imagined. 

Castiel’s hips pumped with deadly efficiency, making every nerve in Dean’s body spark wildly in pleasure while he ravaged Dean’s mouth, just taking like he was some sort of conqueror and Dean was loving every second. He wrapped his legs tightly around the doctor’s waist, working his hips to meet the brutal thrusts while twining one hand tightly into the other man’s scalp and sliding a hand down to rest on Castiel’s side. Everything felt so damn good Dean never wanted it to stop, he wanted to ride the rapidly rising wave of pleasure forever but after what happened at lunch today and the fantastic blowjob Castiel had given him to start things off, he saw that the end was coming and coming fast; Dean made an effort to stave off the orgasm that was rushing his way and thought he had succeeded until Castiel started to speak.

“Do you have any idea how good you feel wrapped around my cock, Dean?” Castiel growled, lips brushing against Dean’s ear, “It’s like this ass was made to take me, so tight and perfect. I’m so happy you let me have this, that’s you’re allowing me fuck you like this.” 

His hips started to move slightly slower but deeper and just as hard; a slight shift in position caused the head of Castiel’s cock to his his prostate on every thrust, coiling the heat in Dean’s belly tighter and tighter. The doctor pulled back so he could look down at him, the blue of his eyes was almost completely overtaken by the black of the pupil.

“You look so gorgeous, laying under me and just taking everything I give you, it’s almost enough to make me come,” the other man continued speaking, his hand slipping down between their bodies to grasp Dean’s leaking cock; he began to jerk Dean off rapidly and Dean moaned at the sensation, “But I need you to come first Dean, I need you to come so I can feel this tight ass clench around my cock. I can tell that you’re close, so come on. Come for me Dean, let me see you come with my dick in your perfect ass.”

The hold Dean had on the edge he’d been teetering on for what felt like ages was completely obliterated by the filth coming from that normally prim and professional mouth and he came with a shout, strips of white coated his and Castiel’s stomachs. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over Dean as Castiel kept stroking his length until the doctor’s hips started to jerk erratically and very soon he too was coming with a deep groan, his hips pressed tight to Dean’s ass as he filled the condom and rocked himself through the aftershocks before collapsing on Dean’s chest.

Dean wasn’t exactly sure how long they lay there panting, his hand petting the doctor’s sweat damp hair while Castiel pressed kisses to the skin he could reach without moving but it was long enough for the mess between them to become uncomfortable and the sweat covering their bodies to cool. Without a word Castiel pulled out and, after disposing of the condom, started to clean them both up with a wet washcloth he’d gotten from the bathroom; Dean allowed himself to be taken care of, enjoying the gentle touches as the other man wiped his skin clean. After putting the cloth in the hamper, Castiel returned to the bed where Dean held up the covers so he could slide underneath. They shuffled around until Castiel was on his back while Dean laid by his side, head on the other man’s chest, and still neither of them spoke; Dean started to worry that things were going to get weird now.

“So,” Castiel said nonchalantly, Dean felt the rumble of his voice where his face rested against the man’s chest, “Not to be presumptuous, but any chance this will happen again?”

Laughing, Dean tilted his head up to kiss the grinning doctor. “Oh yeah, there is definitely going to be a round two, Doc. I’m nowhere near done with you yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's some more random smut, hopefully you enjoyed it. If you happen to enjoy my smut style and want some more, try some of the stuff on my tumblr (blue-reveries.tumblr.com); it's not fanfic but it's definitely smutty. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess when I get bored or hit a block on my other stuff, I'm going to add things to this story. I don't think they are going to really have a plot, they'll just be random bits and pieces that are part of the same little verse.

“Cassie, have I ever told you how your stethoscope brings out the blue in your eyes?”

Unable to suppress an annoyed eye roll, Castiel looked up to see his fellow physician beaming at him in away that he had come to learn over many years meant that a request for aid was in his future. He sighed as he placed down the pen he’d been using to fill out the quite frankly frightening amount of paperwork he had on his desk. There were still at least half a dozen more patient files to be reviewed before he could leave which didn’t surprise Castiel in the least, Fridays were always busy at the clinic.

“What do you want Baz?” the doctor asked tiredly as these conversations almost never benefited him in the slightest. “You can stop with the awful attempts at flattery, they are getting increasingly painful for all involved.”

Balthazar flopped inelegantly into one of the chairs on the other side of the desk, spreading his hands in a gesture of mock confusion. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, my compliments are always genuine but now that you mention it, mind finishing up the supply orders for the month for me?”

Every month Mrs. Tran would take inventory on the medical supplies and made a cursory list of what needed ordered then either Balthazar or himself would review it and make any adjustments that were needed before entering the order into the online system. Most doctors didn’t get involved with such things but Castiel was adamant that he and Balthazar knew as much about the clinic as possible which sometimes meant a little extra work. Unfortunately for him, his fellow doctor wasn’t quite as dedicated a hundred percent of the time as he was.

“What’s her name Baz?” Castiel asked knowingly, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his neck.

“Twins, Cassie, twins!” his friend exclaimed excitedly, sliding forward in his seat. “I’m meeting them tonight and it may have slipped my mind that I told Linda I would take care of the monthly order tonight. So since you're already here working on patient files…”

“I would make the perfect sucker to take over the job for you,” Castiel finished dryly as his friend's voice petered out. Considering how many times this exact situation occurred, the doctor was highly tempted to say no to the request but Balthazar was nothing if not persistent and would harangue him until he caved so why invite that kind of aggravation. “Fine,” he sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose, “I’ll cover for you this time but you’re doing the orders for the next two months, no trying to skip out.”

His friend whooped for joy, shooting out of his seat in order to run around the desk and pull Castiel into an awkward, squashed hug. “Thank you Cassie!,” he exclaimed, kissing him sloppily on the cheek causing Castiel to grimace, “You’re the best and I promise I’ll do the orders for the next two months, cross my heart. I’ve got to head out, I’m meeting the girls in an hour.”

Castiel barely had time to process what Balthazar had said before the other doctor vanished, shooting out of his office door in a blur of white; he rolled his eyes at his friend’s behavior but couldn’t help smiling as he returned to his paperwork. While Balthazar made him want to pull out his hair, he really did like being able to work with one of his best friends even if said friend was a pain in the ass sometimes.

He had just gotten back into the groove he’d been into before the interruption when a knock broke his concentration; when he looked up to see what was going on now, Castiel’s annoyance melted away and he smiled.

“Linda asked me to bring this to you, she needed to head out early to pick up Kevin from cello practice,” Dean said as he strolled into the office. He placed the supply folder on Castiel’s desk before taking a seat in the seat recently occupied by Balthazar and kicking his feet up on the arm of the other chair. “I thought it was Dr. B’s turn to do that this month.”

“He asked me to cover for him since he had a prior engagement that he didn't want to miss,” Castiel explained. “But he’s on the hook for it for the next to months.”

Dean nodded understandingly, crossing his arms; his green eyes flitted over the piles of paper on Castiel’s desk. “So I take it we won’t be having dinner tonight then?”

Castiel’s hand stopped abruptly where he was signing his name on a form as he remembered this morning.

_Shit_ , he thought, lifting his eyes up from the papers on his desk. Dean was looking at him with a neutral expression and he cringed internally.

This morning while he and Dean had been walking into the clinic, Castiel had suggested that they go out to dinner later after work. They had been dating for a little over a month now and the doctor thought it was time to have a proper night out. Usually their date nights consisted of either takeout or, if they weren’t exhausted from long days at the clinic, home cooked meals at one of their apartments followed by lounging in front of the TV and inevitably falling into bed together; not to say that either of them thought there was anything wrong with this state of affairs, Dean had to this point shown great enthusiasm for how they spent their time together, but Castiel wanted to take the nurse out to a nice restaurant and maybe a movie for once.

He had suggested going to the new Italian place that had been getting great reviews all over town which Dean had happily agreed to before they both went about their days; Castiel had spent all day looking forward to his plans but now apparently that was going down the drain because of his own stupidity. How could he have forgotten? Why had he told Balthazar he would cover the supply order for him? What was Dean going to say?

When Dean still remained silent, Castiel began to grovel. “I’m so sorry Dean! Tonight totally slipped my mind, just for a moment, otherwise I would have never agreed to do the supply report on top of these files. I was going to take you out on a proper date and now I’m stuck here and you’re most likely angry with me and I understand completely. It was stupid of me --”

“Cas, calm down,” Dean said, interrupting the onslaught of apologizes tumbling from the doctor’s mouth. He got up from his chair and walked around the desk so he could lean against it; Castiel could feel the heat of Dean’s hip on his arm. His hand reached out to smooth the hairs on the back of the doctor’s neck. “I am well aware that you are as scatter-brained as they come when you’re working on paperwork and I know that Balthazar knows that too, why do you think he waited til now to ask you?”

Dean may have a point, he thought to himself, Balthazar did indeed know how to play him like a fiddle and he did tend to forget things, like eating or going home, when he was working but he still found it hard to believe how calm his boyfriend was acting. “So you aren’t mad at me?” he asked, looking up at Dean’s face which was sporting an oddly fond expression that surprised Castiel considering the circumstances.

The nurse chuckled and ruffled Castiel’s already messy hair. “No, I’m not mad at you. A bit bummed that we aren’t going out tonight? Yeah, but,” Dean continued, stopping the doctor’s next bout of groveling before it could begin, “I guess it’s all working out in a strange way.”

Castiel turned to look at the nurse, confused by what the other man meant by this.

“Linda asked if I could do a bit of spring cleaning in the exam rooms when I have time, I can work on that now until you’re done so you aren’t here all alone,” Dean explained. He pushed himself gracefully away from the desk and sauntered to the door before turning to level a playful look back at the doctor. “Come find me when you’re done here and then we can go back to your place for some well deserved fun.”

Castiel’s only response was to nod eagerly before returning to his papers with a vengeance, listening to the echo of Dean’s laughter as the nurse walked down the hall to the exam rooms.

 

In what felt like no time at all, Castiel was closing out the online order window and powering down his computer with a sigh of relief; he was finally done. Glancing at the clock, he saw that he’d completed his paperwork and the supply order in record time and grinned. It was amazing what one could accomplish with the proper motivation. He stretched, feeling his spine pop slightly after being bent in front of a monitor for so long, before gathering his bag and coat. Work was officially done for the day, now it was time to find Dean and get the hell out of here so they could start the weekend.

“Dean,” he called as he walked down the hall, looking into the exam rooms for the other man, “Dean, I’m finished with all the damn paper work, we can head out now.”

“I’m in here,” a faint voice called from the exam room down at the end of the hall. The door was a jar and the light was on. 

Castiel opened the door to find Dean sitting cross legged on the floor, organizing one of the cabinets. The nurse looked up from the boxes of gloves he was holding. “Just give me a few minutes to finish up here and then we can go. I don’t want to leave a mess, Linda would kick my ass.”

Chuckling, Castiel set down his bag and jacket on one of the chairs in the exam room. “Yes, she would,” he agreed seriously before smiling and clapping his hands, looking around the room, “Is there anything I can do to help? I mean I’m the reason you’re here anyway.”

Dean waved a hand over towards the exam table which was currently holding the various containers that usually rested on top of the cabinet, “Mind putting that all back for me? I figured since I was cleaning, I’d give the counters a good scrubbing.” Castiel nodded and started to put things back as Dean asked. 

Neither of them spoke as they finished tidying up in companionable silence. Castiel was almost done and was reaching toward the head of the exam table for the box of tissues there when suddenly there was a warm body at his back; he jumped slightly before his brain processed that the heat on his back had to be Dean.

“You’re giving me some naughty ideas Cas, bending over the table like that,” Dean murmured into his ear, lips tickling his ear causing Castiel to shiver slightly. Dean pressed himself closer so that his hips were flush with the doctor’s ass.

Castiel smirked at the lust in Dean’s voice and couldn’t resist teasing a bit; he wriggled his hips playfully before straightening up slightly so he could glance over his shoulder. Dean was looking down at him, his green eyes filled with heat. “Enjoying the view?” he asked, coyly. The nurse licked his lips and nodded.

“Yeah, I’m enjoying the view, you know what I’d enjoy even more?” Dean asked, sliding his hands up and down Castiel’s sides before gripping his hips and pulling them back so that Castiel could feel the bulge in Dean’s scrub pants. 

Before Castiel could come up with a response, the nurse was whispering in his ear, “Bending you over this table and fucking you.” Dean ground his hips into the doctor’s ass in emphasis; Castiel groaned softly, stood up and turned in Dean’s arms so that he could meet his boyfriend’s eyes.

He gripped Dean by the neck and pulled him in so that he could crash their mouth together, muffling Dean’s sound of surprise. It took the nurse a minute to get on board but soon he was returning the kiss; his tongue pressing against the seam of Castiel’s lips, demanding entry which the doctor gave. The kiss deepened and Dean shifted forward so that he pinned the doctor’s hips in place against the exam table.

Castiel gasped into the nurse’s mouth at the friction when Dean started grinding their groins together. The excitement from fooling around in an exam room had the doctor worked up and if the hard-on that he felt in Dean’s scrubs was any evidence, the nurse was turned on by the wrongness factor as well. Suddenly Dean pulled away and Castiel may or may not have whined slightly in disappointment.

“Are we actually going to do this?” he asked, leaning forward to nibble at the side of the doctor’s neck. Castiel was distracted by the spark of energy that zinged across his skin at this sensation and Dean was forced to repeat his question. 

Grunting in annoyance, the doctor hurriedly shoved his hand underneath the waistband of Dean’s scrubs, gripping the other man’s cock and squeezing gently. The nurse’s hips bucked forward and he groaned, his head falling back as Castiel gave him a few teasing strokes before whispering in his boyfriend’s ear, “Don’t ask stupid questions. You can’t just say you want to fuck me and then rescind the offer, that’s bad manners Dean.”

The doctor continued his assault on the other man’s senses by moving on to nip and suck on the sensitive skin of Dean’s neck, grinning into the skin when this caused the other man to shudder.

“Unh...yeah,” Dean replied in a strained voice, gripping Castiel’s hips tightly, “That would be...uh...horrible of me.” The doctor chuckled at how unraveled his boyfriend was already and reached his other hand around to get a good grip on Dean’s ass. 

“Good, now please tell me you didn’t get me all riled up without having supplies on hand,” Castiel said, circling the head of Dean’s dick with his thumb while simultaneously massaging his ass cheek. The other man was fully hard now and leaking and the doctor wasn’t far behind despite not having any stimulation besides grinding against the other man. Since Dean seemed to be having a hard time thinking with a hand on his cock, Castiel stopped his movements to give his boyfriend a chance to collect himself.

After taking a deep breath, Dean shook his head, resting his forehead on Castiel’s shoulder for a minute before answering. “No, I may or may not have have some things in my bag that I packed for tonight,” he said sheepishly, a flush creeping over his cheeks that had nothing to do with their compromising position. Castiel laughed lowly and Dean pouted slightly. “Hey, it’s not like I was being overconfident. We almost always end up doing something, I’m just being prepared.”

Clearing his throat, Castiel pulled his face into a look of mock seriousness. “Yes, of course Dean,” he said soothingly, “It seems that it pays to be prepared so please go get your bag so that you can get on with bending me over this table.”

Castiel felt like he’d barely blinked before Dean disappeared from the room, off to get his bag so they could defile the exam table. Part of him felt that this was extremely and terribly unprofessional but filthy part of his brain argued that a doctor being bent over his own exam table and fucked senseless by his nurse was incredibly hot and definitely worth any potential shame. He mused on the mental image of what was hopefully to come as he unbuttoned his slacks and pulled down the zipper to free his cramped erection; inhaling sharply as the cool air hit his heated flesh, the doctor wasn’t able to resist taking the opportunity to give his cock a few slow tugs that had his skin tingling. His eyes slipped closed and he moaned softly as his neglected dick got some attention.

“Hey, don’t start this party without me,” Dean’s voice brought him out of his reverie and caused him to open his eyes. The nurse looked thoroughly debauched; his lips were red and swollen and that, combined with the red marks on his neck and the obvious tent in his scrub pant, made for a delightful image in Castiel’s opinion. Castiel arched an eyebrow and stopped touching himself.

“I wouldn’t have to get this ‘party started without you’ if you would get over here and fuck me,” he replied, pushing down his pants and starting to unbutton his shirt. “Why are you still wearing clothes?” 

Dean laughed as he dug around in his bag, looking for the lube and condoms he must have stashed there. “Because somebody ordered me to go get my bag, just give me a minute Mr. Impatient.” 

Castiel rolled his eyes and waited, patiently, for his boyfriend to find what they needed. There was a cry of triumph as Dean found what he was looking for; he grinned as he walked over to Castiel and, reaching past him, placed a condom and the small bottle of lube on the table. 

“Good, hurry up and get your shirt off,” Castiel demanded, tugging on the hem of Dean’s scrub shirt and the t-shirt he wore under it, “I want to feel your skin against mine as soon as possible.”

“Bossy, bossy,” Dean scolded without heat. The nurse helped Castiel pull off his shirts revealing tan skin that the doctor immediately began running his hands over while Dean pulled him in for another kiss.

They made out for a few minutes, hands exploring well known terrain while their hips rocked together giving their aching erections some friction, just enough to drive them crazy. Dean’s hands slid from Castiel’s hair, slowly down his back to rest on his ass; his fingers running teasingly along the doctor’s cleft.

“Turn around baby,” Dean said softly, picking up the bottle of lube from the exam table. Castiel kissed him once more before eagerly complying; he turned around and bent over, bracing his forearms on the cushioned surface. 

There was a clicking sound that signaled the bottle of lube being opened and soon after Dean started to open him up with one hand while slowly stroking his leaking cock with the other. Castiel’s hips rocked as his boyfriend slowly fingered him open, trying to push back onto Dean’s fingers while thrusting into the tunnel of his boyfriend’s hand. 

“Come on Dean,” he huffed after several minutes of this, “I’m ready, get that thick cock in me.”

Dean removed his fingers leaving the doctor feeling empty. “You’re a bit bossy when you want to be fucked aren’t you?” he said, his voice obviously amused. The heat from the nurse’s body receded slightly as he moved away; Castiel heard the sounds of Dean ripping open the foil packet and sliding the condom on. Soon the doctor felt the slick, blunt head of his boyfriend’s cock at his entrance. One of Dean’s hands rested on his hip while the other slid up to caress his flank; Castiel’s skin burned where Dean touched him and he pushed backward, trying to goad the other man into moving.

Slowly the other man pushed his hips forward, giving the doctor time to adjust to the intrusion; there was a slight burn that came with the stretch but Castiel ignored it, knowing that what came after it would be so much better. Eventually Dean bottomed out with a groan, his hips pressed against Castiel’s ass and he paused, waiting for permission; whenever the doctor bottomed, Dean never started moving until he was given the all clear, a habit that Castiel thought was very sweet but, in his current state of arousal, he found it slightly exasperating. Castiel braced his hands on the exam table, the paper cover crinkling under his palms, and pushed his hips back firmly, letting the nurse know that he was okay. 

The doctor gasped sharply as Dean started to thrust, hips pushing in and pulling out at a fast pace, and gripped the edges of the table. 

“Fuck Dean!” Castiel moaned when Dean pressed down on his back, arching his hips causing him to hit his sweet spot. Stars flashed behind his eyes as the nurse hit that spot over and over; Castiel writhed against the exam table. “Harder, I need you to fuck me harder.” 

“Shit, do you have any idea how hot this is?” Dean’s voice, rough with lust, burst through the haze of pleasure clouding his brain. “Here you are, pinned to your own exam table, being split open on my cock and you’re still giving me orders. It’s so freaking hot.”

Electric shocks shot down the doctor’s spine as Dean fucked into him harder and he rocked his hips back, chasing the sensation and moaning Dean’s name. “Oh god! That’s it,” he panted. His grip slipped on the table, the surface slick from his sweat, and his hands scrambled for purchase. “Yes, so good to me. Fucking me so damn well, Dean. Come on, make me feel it, I want to feel you deep inside me.”

Dean buried himself deep and started circling his hips; the pressure in Castiel’s groin coiled tighter and tighter but it wasn’t enough to push him over. He reached a hand down to stroke himself, he needed a hand on his cock, but the nurse knocked his hand away and started jerking him off while his hips started moving again. 

“Oh, I’ll make you feel it baby,” Dean groaned, his voice strained as he continued fucking into the doctor. The tingling sensation at the base of Castiel’s spine built and built until the doctor was dancing on the edge. “You’re going to feel me for days and every time you see this table you’re going to remember how good your nurse fucked you, how good it felt to take my cock and how hard you’re going to come for me. Do it Cas, come all over this exam table like the filthy doctor you are.”

Castiel gasped as he was blindsided by his orgasm, the pressure snapping so suddenly it practically left him breathless, the hot waves of pleasure washing over him in time with nurse’s desperate thrusts as he came, stripes of white painting the paper cover on the exam table. He heard a low moan and felt the twitch of his boyfriend’s cock as he came, buried deep inside him; Castiel shuddered pleasurably as Dean rocked his hips gently through the aftershock before collapsing over the doctor’s back.

They only laid there for a few minutes before Dean was pulling away; Castiel grimaced and forced himself to stand up. The nurse helped him stand and dragged him forward so he could kiss him softly before walking over to his bag; the doctor watched curiously as the other man pulled out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, the clothes he’d probably packed for staying over at Castiel’s apartment.

“Get dressed, I’ll clean up our mess,” Dean said handing him the clothes. He wrapped his arms around him and placed a line of kisses down the sweaty skin of Castiel’s neck, “You head on home and I’ll meet you there with some takeout okay?”

Castiel nodded tiredly and smiled, “I’ll have the couch ready for TV watching when you get there.”

Dean pulled on his scrub bottoms and started cleaning up. “Sounds like a date to me,” he replied, sneaking one last kiss before making a shoo-ing motion, “Now go on and get out of here, I won’t be far behind you.”

Following his boyfriend’s orders, the doctor quickly tossed on the borrowed sweatpants and t-shirt, gathered his discarded clothes and bag before heading to his car. Once he was in his car, he went to start the motor when he caught a whiff of Dean’s spicy scent on the clothes he was wearing and grinned like an idiot. He had man who not only was a stud in bed (and out of bed apparently) but also sweet and considerate. It was official.

Castiel Novak was the luckiest bastard ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting tidbit about this one, I actually wrote most of it in an actual doctor's office the other day when I was waiting for my appointment. There was a sad lack of hot doctors and nurses there but I guess just being in the general vicinity helped give birth to this. 
> 
> If you have anything you'd like to see in this verse, let me know and I'll do my best to deliver. You can find me (and various other smutty stories) on my tumblr, blue-reveries.tumblr.com, I'm always open to requests. Oh and as always, thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

As much as he was loathed to admit it, Dean was bored.

 

He was currently laying on his couch, staring mindlessly at an episode of some TV show he didn’t even recognize since it had been the first channel he’d flipped to that wasn’t a commercial. Some criminal was trying to deny that he’d murdered some woman or something to that effect and the no nonsense cop was just getting ready to bring the hammer down but Dean couldn’t care less.

 

Sighing loudly, he turned the TV off and flopped back on the couch.

 

Tonight he and Sam had been supposed to go out for a few beers; they hadn’t had a lot of time to hang out since his little brother had started his job at one of the local lawyer’s offices. Unfortunately Sam had been forced to cancel, something about a case that had gotten a bit more complicated than anticipated, so here Dean was, home alone on a Saturday night.

 

Dean sat up and stretched, pondering the idea of getting a snack, when his phone caught his eye.

 

_Duh,_ he thought, smiling at his own stupidity, _What the hell am I doing just sitting here?_

 

He grabbed his phone from where it lay on the coffee table and opened a new message to Cas, grinning to himself.

 

_To Dr. Sexy: Hey, you busy? Sam cancelled on me and I’m bored._

 

It would be a lie to say that he didn’t sit on his couch, holding and staring at his phone eagerly for a response, but no one had to know that he was acting like a thirteen year old girl texting her first crush. Eventually he was able to regain a bit of dignity and put the phone down while he went to the kitchen to get a drink but this gain was promptly lost when he bolted back into the room, socked feet skidding on the floor, at the the sound of a text notification. He fumbled with the device and opened the text.

 

_From Dr. Sexy: I’m just laying around the house, you know you’re always welcome to come over. :)_

 

Dean snorted at the other man’s use of a smilie emoticon; he was always telling Cas how bizarre it was that a licensed medical doctor used emojis and emoticons in his texts. Not that he would change this dorky little habit if he could, he secretly loved how nerdy the doctor could be. He quickly responded.

 

_To Dr. Sexy: I’ll be right over_

 

Message sent, Dean hopped off the couch and walked down the hallway to his room so he could grab some clothes for tomorrow. He wasn’t stupid, he knew that if he went to Cas’, he wouldn’t be coming home until at least tomorrow morning, if that.

 

Lately he had been spending more and more time at the doctor’s apartment, this was one of the main reasons he had been going crazy earlier. He was starting to get used to having another person, Cas specifically, around and Dean was finding it harder and harder to be stuck at home alone.

 

He was just walking through the living room, going to the kitchen to snag his keys, when his phone beeped again. Grabbing the device with the hand that held his keys, Dean left his apartment. It wasn’t until he was outside on the street that he remembered to check the message; what he saw displayed on the screen caused him to stop, his heart starting to beat faster.

 

_From Dr. Sexy: You’ll have to let yourself in, I’m going to jump in the shower_

 

Cas was getting a shower.

 

Now to the casual observer, this information wouldn’t warrant the excited grin that spread across Dean’s face or the slightly overzealous driving that may have occurred on his way to Cas’ place but a casual observer didn’t know the doctor like Dean did. The reason that this information had the nurse a bit riled up was not the prospect of a bit of fooling around in the shower. In fact, Dean hoped that the other man would just be finishing up his shower by the time he arrived so that he could take advantage of one of Cas’ stranger habits, namely, the other man’s habit of laying around buck ass naked after a shower.

 

It was a ritual that Dean would probably never understand but it was one that he most definitely enjoyed. Apparently Cas prefered very hot showers but at the same time couldn’t stand being too hot so the doctor decided to balance these conflicting predispositions by taking very hot showers followed by a cool down period before getting dressed. A cool down period that usually involved the other man lounging around in his house naked for at least half an hour, maybe an hour if the weather was decently warm. For obvious reasons, Dean supported this sequence of events wholeheartedly, especially when he had the opportunity to enjoy the view.

 

Soon, but not soon enough, Dean was letting himself into Cas’ apartment, peering around eagerly to see where the other man was and was rewarded by the sight of towel mussed hair over the back of the sofa. Dean grinned wolfishly and padded over quickly to peer down.

 

As expected, he was met with the delicious sight of the doctor sprawled on the couch, bare as the day he was born and tapping at the screen of his phone. The other man must have just gotten out of the shower since his skin was still flushed slightly from the heat. 

 

“Hello Dean,” Cas said distractedly, not even looking up from his phone. “You got here sooner than I thought you would.” The doctor shifted his legs and patted the sofa in invitation and Dean did his best not to look like he was scrambling to comply. They ended up settling down with Dean sitting upright on one end of the couch with Cas’ legs in his lap while they watched TV.

 

Well, Cas was most likely watching TV; Dean was being distracted by the oodles of warm, tan skin that were not only on display but right within touching distance.

 

It was like some kind of self imposed torture.

 

The nurse wanted nothing more than to run his hands all over the other man’s body before initiating a nice sweaty romp, something he knew from past experience would be wholly endorsed by Cas, but a deep part of him liked to draw the process out, even if it made him feel like he was about to explode. So Dean contented himself with lightly running his hands over Cas’ shins, they were in his lap after all and were so invitingly warm, while pretending to watch the documentary on cats that was on. 

 

This went on for a while, at least fifteen minutes, but then Dean’s eyes started to wander and it became more difficult to remember why he’d wanted to make himself wait, especially when his gaze finally came to rest on the doctor’s groin.

 

Dean was not ashamed to admit that the sight of Cas cock did things to him. Usually the member in question was hard and flushed which obviously got the nurse’s motor running since that meant he was going to get fucked with it (or he was going to get to fuck Cas, they weren’t picky on that front) but ever since he’d discovered the doctor’s strange penchant for wandering around nude, he’d found he got a bit excited just seeing the other man’s dick when it was soft. 

 

There was just something about the thought that all it would take was a little effort on his part to take Cas from complete softness to raging hard in the matter of minutes that got Dean going, especially when he’d be able to witness his hard work, ha, in action; maybe it was an offshoot of a voyeur kink but either way, all Dean knew was whenever Cas was naked like this, he wanted nothing more to ever so slowly tease the other man to hardness.

 

Several more minutes passed as Dean pondered his options while side-eyeing the doctor’s lap where the object of his thoughts lay innocently against Cas’ thigh. He thought about being subtle, slowly moving his ministrations on the other man’s shin slowly up to his knees, then those muscular thighs before starting his teasing, but to be honest Dean wanted to get this show on the road. Decision made, he moved the hand was closest to Cas up to brush lightly over the jut of the doctor’s hipbone.

 

“Hmm..what are you up to?” 

 

Cas’ voice broke the silence, causing Dean to look up. The other man was looking over at him with interest, his eyes starting to darken.

 

Dean shrugged, adopting an innocent expression, but didn’t stop running his fingers over the skin under his hand. “Nothing, just enjoying the documentary.”

 

He looked up to meet the blue eyes that stared at him hotly and let the tips of his fingers wander down further to just barely skim the base of Cas’ cock; the other man inhaled sharply. 

 

“Doesn’t look like nothing,” the doctor rumbled, sifting so that his legs were spread slightly, “It looks like you’re looking for a bit of something.”

 

Humming thoughtfully, the nurse ran his fingers over the smooth flesh of Cas’ cock with a light touch designed to deliberately tease. The other man’s hips twitched upward, chasing the sensation but Dean moved with him so that the pressure of his hand stayed the same; Cas huffed in frustration.

 

“Hold your horses,” Dean chided softly, running a single finger up and down the doctor’s length; it was starting to slowly harden under touch, a state of affairs that had his own dick stiffening in his pants. “You’ll get what you want, just let me have my fun first.”

 

Cas moaned quietly in response since Dean took that moment to wrap his hand around the other man’s half hard cock and so he could give it a long slow tug. “How about we skip your teasing kink and get right to the part where we fuck?” Cas offered, his breathing starting to become more rapid and his hips were beginning to squirm, trying to find more pressure and friction.

 

Dean took pity and started to stroke him more firmly, taking the time to tease a thumb over the head which was starting to get wet. He coyly looked up at the doctor from under his lashes. “What if I don’t want to fuck?”

 

This earned him a disbelieving look from Cas which was followed by a very pointed glance down towards his own lap where Dean’s hand was still fondling his mostly erect cock then at Dean’s lap where the nurse was sporting a very obvious bulge it the sweats he’d worn over. Dean leaned forward to kiss the bolt of Cas’ jaw and whispered in his ear.

 

“Counteroffer. What if I want to keep teasing you until you can’t take another second before I get down on my knees to let you fuck my mouth? What if I want to get you so hard you can’t think straight just so that I can feel that cock sliding past my lips and your hands in my hair, feel you coming in my mouth?” he paused to nip the other man’s ear for continuing, “How does that sound?”

 

As an added incentive, Dean began stroking faster and increased the pressure and adding a few twisting motions, a move he knew was a Cas favorite, and was rewarded with a moan that sounded exactly like ‘fuck yes’.

 

That was all Dean needed to hear.

 

After one last nip to Cas’ jaw, the nurse drew back; he shuffled backwards on the couch so that he could position his face over the other man’s hips. Over the next few minutes Dean lavished attention over those sharp hipbones, leaving trails of kisses and small bites all across the pale skin while pointedly ignoring the doctor’s attempts to get him to touch his dick; that would happen later though he did take breaks every once and awhile to brush his lips teasingly over Cas’ hard on. 

 

“Fuck Dean,” Cas panted, reaching down a hand to grip Dean’s shoulder so tight the nurse figured there’d be a mark later. “You’re such a damn tease but you’re so fucking good at it.”

 

Dean hummed in response, not really paying attention since his mind was currently being split between mouthing at the base of Cas’ now very erect length and rutting his own hips lightly into the cushions of the couch. Soon he found himself panting just as hard as the other man as his mindless grinding got more determined and shocks of pleasure zinged up his spine. When Cas started making those quiet moaning sounds, it was game over.

 

In a flurry of movement the nurse abandoned his ministrations long enough to sit up so he could undo and shove his pants down just past his balls, letting his aching dick out of the confines of his pants. He wasn’t able to resist the temptation to stroke himself once or twice, sighing in relief as his did; Cas was looking up at him from where he was sprawled over the couch, looking like something out of Dean’s favorite dreams. He ordered Cas to sit up.

 

It took a moment for the doctor’s hazy mind to absorb the order but as soon as it registered, Cas was eagerly moving so that he was sitting upright on the sofa, feet on the floor and legs spread wide. Dean wasted no time in sliding down onto the floor.

 

The original plan had been to make Cas beg for it, at least for a little while, but once Dean was situated between the doctor’s naked thighs, hands being teased by tiny hairs as he rubbed up and down the other man’s legs while Cas’ leaking cock bobbed in time with the doctor’s panting breaths, the plan went out the window. He took Cas’ length into his mouth without warning causing its owner to gasp loudly and curse; a hand tangled into his hair and gripped tightly, the sharp pressure on his scalp sent a jolt of pleasure to his throbbing cock.

 

For the next few minutes the room was filled with the slick sound of Dean’s mouth moving up and down in Cas’ lap and the joint sounds of the nurse’s muffled moans and the doctor’s deep groans whenever Dean did something he knew the other man particularly liked. One of the best things about the doctor was how easy it was to turn him into a writhing, gasping mess. Wanting to hear more of his favorite noises, Dean brought Cas to the edge only to back off when he felt the other man tense in anticipation, making sure to do this several times

 

The panting whines and breathless groans this earned him set an even more intense tightening in his belly so, unable to take it anymore, Dean pulled off momentarily; he rested his head on Cas’ inner thigh and returned to the almost painfully slow tugging motions from before.The doctor groaned a the loss and rocked his hips up, searching for the missing heat of Dean’s mouth; the nurse, reached down and fisted himself, drinking in the sight of the other man’s desperation.

 

“God, Dean please,” Cas panted, his hand coming up to cup the nurse’s cheek, “Stop teasing, please. Let me fuck your mouth like you promised.”

 

Dean grinned lazily up at the lust clouded eyes that stared down at him, circling a finger around the base of the doctor’s cock. “Shh, don’t worry babe. I’ll give you what you need.” 

 

Cas groaned loud enough Dean wondered idly if the doctor’s neighbors had heard when the nurse finally decided that he’d tortured both of them enough for one night. He took the other man as deep as he could, never stopping the movements over his own aching length which was slick with his arousal. Once he was ready, he patted Cas on the hip with his free hand, giving the other man the go ahead. The other man wasted no time in gripping Dean’s hair almost tight enough to hurt as his hips bucked up. 

 

“Your mouth, fuck, it’s so goddamn perfect,” the doctor growled, fucking his hips upward; every filthy word helping to tighten the coil of pleasure in Dean’s groin, causing him to thrust into his own fist as frantically as he could in his position. “Wrapped around my cock. And look at you, touching yourself while sucking me off. You love this don’t you? Being on your knees in front of me, it’s fuck---amazing---”

 

The pressure on the back of his skull increased slightly, forcing his face tighter into the other man’s lap as Cas’ hips started to jerk more rapidly; Dean knew the other man was hovering at the same edge he was, all they needed was a little push. Dying for his own release but refusing to succumb until he threw the other man over the edge, the nurse began humming right as he pressed on the sensitive skin behind Cas’ balls. 

 

“Oh shit, oh shit,” Cas moaned, whining desperately. Dean felt the muscles in the other man’s body tense again. “I’m going to---going to---”

 

That, and a deep groan, was all the warning Dean had before the doctor pulled his face down and held it in place while he came, hips twitching erratically, and his release filled the nurse’s mouth. Dean made quick work of swallowing the bitterness after pulling off and sat panting at the other man’s feet for a second before shouting in surprise as he was hauled forcefully upward to straddle the doctor’s lap. Cas crashed their mouths together in a frantic kiss and immediately wrapped a warm hand around Dean’s cock, jerking him skillfully and rapidly so that several strokes later, the nurse’s orgasm blindsided him as the tension in his belly snapped and he came with a shout.

 

Dean leaned forward, feeling boneless and content, to rest his forehead against Cas’. Their heavy breathing sounded oddly loud in the quiet of the apartment as they sat there in silence, trying to calm their racing hearts; Cas mouthing leisurely at the skin of Dean’s neck while the nurse ran a hand through the doctor’s hair. Eventually the mess between them began to cool and Dean pulled away with a grimace.

 

“Looks like we’ll need a shower,” he said, his tone slightly amused since a shower started this whole thing to begin with and for some reason this caused Cas to start giggling. He pulled back to look down at the laughing man, an eyebrows knitted together in bewilderment. “I know I’m hilarious Cas, but that wasn’t that funny.”

 

Cas continued to laugh hysterically for about a minute before getting himself under control. The doctor looked up to meet Dean’s eyes as his own danced with amusement.

 

“Actually it is,” the doctor said, a sly expression sliding over his face, “Considering I may have taken a shower earlier, hoping that you’d jump me.” He leaned up to kiss Dean deeply before leaning back. “I know how much you love staring at me naked so I thought, why not?”

 

Huffing a laugh, Dean brought his face down to meet Cas again and slotted their mouths together the best he could since they were both grinning like idiots. The little sneak, using his dastardly sexy body to lure him into sex. 

 

“You sneaky bastard,” he said fondly, when they separated, “All you had to do was ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to level with you all, I have no idea what this is; I needed to write something as a distraction that didn't require a bunch of plot thoughts. It's been a rough couple weeks in real life between working overtime, coworkers taking weeks of vacation one after another and leaving me to pick up the slack, and finding out my best friend will be moving over two hours away (I have issues with driving to unknown places...and highways...and worrying about car accidents) in less than a week. Needless to say my writing has taken a hit, so if any of you are reading my current works in progress, I apologize profusely for taking eons to update. I haven't given up on them, I just need a bit of time to get my brain to not resemble a dried out sponge.


	5. Chapter 5

“Doctor Novak, your next appointment is in room two.”

It took a minute for Castiel to register that someone was talking to him and another second to recognize his boyfriend’s voice. He looked up from the file on his desk to see Dean standing in the doorway and found himself blinking in confusion.

Why on Earth was Dean wearing a Santa hat?

The nurse smirked and shook his head, walking into the room and standing in front of his desk and crossing his arms. “Don’t look at me like that, Cas,” he said in response to the questioning expression the doctor sent his way, “It’s the holidays and the kids love the hat. Makes giving shots a heck of a lot easier if I can pull out the ‘Santa’s helper’ card.” 

Well, the doctor supposed he couldn’t argue with the other man there since the nurse had proven time and time again that he knew how to soothe the nerves of the more anxious children that came to the clinic for appointments. He was just about to concur with the other man and get up to see his next patient when another person appeared at the doorway.

“So does that mean that Cassie is Santa Claus?” Balthazar interrupted, poking his head through the door with a teasing grin. The other doctor walked into the room and promptly sat down in Castiel’s lap despite his squawks of protest. “It’s been ages since I’ve been able to sit in Santa’s lap,” he continued before tipping a knowing smirk at Dean, “How long has it been since you’ve gotten to be on Kris Kringle’s lap, Dean?”

Castiel groaned at the extremely obvious double entendre and pushed his friend off his lap causing the blonde man to practically squeal in surprise as he fell to the floor. Deciding that the shenanigans were over, the dark haired doctor grabbed his stethoscope and draped it around his neck before going to follow Dean to the exam room. Before they exited the room however Dean stopped and looked back at where a still grinning Balthazar was making his way up from the floor.

“Now that you mention it Dr. B, it has been a few days since I’ve sat in Santa’s lap,” the nurse said with a smirk, eyeing Castiel from the corner of his eye, “I’ll have to see if he has an opening in his busy schedule for one of his helpers here soon.”

The dark haired doctor pretended not to hear his colleague's laughter following him and his incorrigible nurse down the hallway to the exam rooms.

 

Later that evening found Castiel letting himself into his apartment, sighing in relief at being out of the bitter cold. The delicious smell of food cooking washed over him along with the warmth of being indoors and he smiled. He secretly loved it when Dean got to his apartment before him and started making dinner; there was just something satisfying about coming home and having someone already there. It was a state of affairs that Castiel had found himself getting very much used to over the past several months, Dean popping into over to his place and settling in; he actually couldn’t remember a recent night where either his boyfriend wasn’t here at his apartment or where he didn’t immediately head over to Dean’s place.

“I hope you don’t mind leftovers tonight. I was going to pick some stuff up at the store to make lasagna but holy hell was it busy there tonight,” Dean’s voice echoed from the kitchen, drawing the doctor out of his thoughts. 

He made quick work of shucking off his jacket and shoes before making his way to the direction of the food, his stomach grumbling. Dean was standing at the stove reheating the leftover pork chops and scalloped potatoes from the other night since the other man refused to use the microwave reasoning that why would he want to have dried out food that was cold in weird places when he had the time to properly heat them up using the stove? Castiel grinned at the sight and shook his head at the other man’s obstinacy but it was just one of the many quirks that he loved about his boyfriend.

“Leftovers sound great,” he assured the other man as he took a seat at the kitchen island, knowing better than to get in Dean’s way when he was cooking; the nurse did enjoy a non cluttered cooking environment and nine times out of ten, other people in the kitchen qualified as clutter in the other man’s book. “I’m going for groceries tomorrow, we can pick up the lasagna supplies then and have it tomorrow night.”

Dean hummed in agreement as he efficiently plated their suppers and brought them over to the table while Castiel got up to get them glasses and drinks. They ate their meal mostly in companionable silence, sometimes talking about this and that; there usually wasn’t much discussion about work considering that they worked together for almost all of the day. Once they were done eating Castiel dutifully loaded the dishwasher while Dean went into the living room to find something for them to watch on TV.

It was when Castiel went to leave the kitchen that he noticed it, sitting on top of the pile of Dean’s sweatshirt and his bag. He couldn’t say what triggered the idea but the doctor grinned as he picked the item up and stashed it in his pocket to hide it until the right moment.

Tonight was going to be interesting.

 

The two of them had been lounging and watching TV for a couple of hours before Castiel couldn’t contain himself any longer and put his plan into action. At the doctor’s insistence, they had moved the coffee table and constructed a nest of pillows and blankets on the floor to spend the evening as well as turning off the lights so that the only TV and the soft glow of his Christmas tree were the only things on. 

Dean was currently sprawled out over his chest, mindlessly watching a less than scary horror movie from the 50s that was actually more funny than it was horrifying. The time had come to enact his scheme.

“You know Dean,” he said casually in order to jog the other man out of his reverie; this earned him a grunt of acknowledgement and a shifting of his boyfriend’s head to look up at him lazily. “I almost forgot to tell you, Santa found an opening in his schedule for you.”

All traces of the other man’s drowsiness evaporated instantly and his eyes darkened. “Oh really,” Dean replied with a smirk, running his hand up and down the doctor’s chest. “And when exactly is this opening?”

Castiel pretended to consult an imaginary watch before answering with utmost seriousness, “Right about now actually.” He paused just long enough to pull the Santa hat he’d stolen from Dean’s things earlier and pull it on his head and looked down at his boyfriend with a grin. “Would you like to sit in Santa’s lap Dean?”

“Hell yes!” came the other man’s enthusiastic response. There was a flurry of movement as Dean scrambled to his hands and knees before straddling the doctor’s lap. He leaned down and captured Castiel’s mouth in a kiss. “What exactly do I get for being such a good boy this year?”

“Hmmm...I think we can find something you might like,” Castiel hummed, moving to kiss at the sensitive spot behind Dean’s ear causing him to shiver pleasantly and run his fingers up to tangle in the hair at the base of the doctor’s skull. 

Dean leaned back for a moment so that Castiel could turn off the TV, leaving the room to be lit by the soft colored glow of the christmas tree lights so they could begin making out in earnest but despite both of their eagerness to get on with it, their movements were slow and sensual as if by some unspoken agreement. Hands tangled firmly in Castiel’s hair, being careful not to dislodge the hat on his head, the nurse started up a ever so gentle rocking motion with his hips; it wasn’t enough to really do anything but tease but that was okay. While the doctor had planned this to be a quick holiday themed romp, it had been a pretty long time since they had taken their time and explored.

Their mouths parted for a few seconds so they could breath and Castiel was struck dumb for a moment by the sight of Dean’s lust blown eyes and kiss swollen mouth being softly highlighted by nothing but the lights on the tree. Needing to see just how the rest of Dean’s skin would look in the soft glow, the doctor slid his hands under the nurse’s t-shirt and slowly pulled it over the other man’s head, being sure to quickly tease Dean’s sensitive nipples on the way up causing him to inhale sharply. 

Neither of their clothes last much longer after that, getting tossed to random corners of the living room and soon they were both naked, Dean immediately re-straddled his lap with his arms around the doctor’s neck while Castiel’s hands moved restlessly over the hot skin of Dean’s back; one hand moving up towards the back of the nurse’s neck while the other traveled down the rub at the skin of his lower back to encourage the rocking of their hips together. Soft gasps and moans accompanied the new sensation of skin against skin as their half hard cocks brushed against each other with every grinding motion.

“Please--tell me,” Dean groaned into the crook of the doctor’s neck when Castiel’s fingers wandered down to tease at his ass, “That---lube was part--oh--that lube was part of this master plan.”

Castiel chuckled and paused in his teasing to kiss the other man, open mouthed and deep before leaning back to smile. His unoccupied hand slipped under the couch and grabbed the supplies he’d hidden away earlier while Dean was in the kitchen getting them drinks. He held the lube and condoms up with up with a triumphant sound to which the nurse responded with an eyeroll.

“Santa is always prepared,” the doctor declared in a smug voice, leaning in to nibble at a section of Dean’s neck that had somehow been overlooked during his earlier ministrations. Dean groaned but more due to annoyance than in pleasure.

Well...maybe a fifty-fifty mix.

“Never knew Santa was a boy scout,” he said distractedly, tugging impatiently on the hair he had in his grip. He leaned back and met Castiel’s gaze with determined glint. “Now hurry up and give me my present Mr. Claus, I don’t have all night.”

“Now now Dean,” Castiel chided playfully as he quickly slicked up his fingers and slid them teasingly into his boyfriend’s ass causing him to gasp and rock his hips downward. The doctor ran his lips up the sensitive skin of the nurse’s neck to whisper in his ear, “Behave or all you’ll get for Christmas is coal in your stocking.”

This earned him a bruising kiss and a sharp nip on his lower lip that sent a zing of pleasure down his spine as well as another grumpy glare from the man in his lap who was now riding his fingers eagerly. “What I better get is a cock in my ass here in two seconds or Santa’s not going to have a very nice Christmas either,” Dean grumbled.

Knowing that the time for teasing was over, Castiel slid his fingers out and shifted back so the other man could roll a condom onto him; the feel of Dean’s hands on his mostly neglected dick caused a hitch in his breath and his hips to buck upwards, chasing the pressure. The nurse rose up on his knees and slid himself firmly down onto the doctor’s cock; they both sighed softly.

“Oh fuck Cas, that’s good,” Dean groaned happily, rocking his hips. He gripped the couch cushion behind Castiel and settled into a rhythm that had the doctor going cross eyed and moaning in agreement, much to the blonde man’s amusement. “Love riding this big cock of yours.”

The dark haired man tightened the grip he had on his boyfriend’s hips and bucked his hips up as much as he could in their current position before moving a hand down to stroke Dean’s leaking cock; the nurse moaned and his movements stuttered for a minute as he cursed. Castiel chuckled darkly into his boyfriend’s shoulder, a chuckle that turned into a moan of his own as Dean purposely clenched around him.

Castiel gripped the other man by the back of the neck and pulled him down into fierce kiss while putting the other firmly on the small of his back; Dean squirmed in his lap, obviously trying to get that perfect angle, something he must have found if the gasp that had their mouths parting was anything to go by.

The build was frustratingly slow but so worth it as Dean writhed sinuously over him until they were both panting into each other’s necks, arms wrapped tightly around each other as they found the edge and balanced on it together. 

“Touch me, Cas,” the nurse breathed in his ear, tangling his fingers into Castiel’s sweat damp hair. The doctor immediately slipped a hand between the burning hot skin of their bellies and began stroking his boyfriend. Dean leaned away, his head thrown back as he panted; his hips moving faster, rocking between thrusting into Castiel’s hand and back onto his cock. “Fuck, so close…”

The doctor could only nod frantically in agreement, so close himself that it took all the concentration he had left to make sure his hand kept moving over his boyfriend’s erection. Deliciously warm tension was building in his groin and the sight of Dean, flushed and sweating as he rode him was starting to be too much; it would take hardly anything to set him off.

Suddenly Dean stopped moving, his body stuttering and his hands flying up to grip Castiel’s shoulders tightly as he came with a surprised grunt, green eyes wide as if his orgasm had caught him unawares. This image was the final straw and the doctor followed almost instantly, moaning out the other man’s name and pulling his boyfriend’s ass flush against him as he bucked upward, the hot wave of pleasure rolling over him slowly but powerfully. 

Once the aftershocks faded away, Castiel collapsed back and let the side of the couch support him while Dean sprawled on his chest; their breaths came in harsh pants and they were coated in sweat that caused their skin to glow in the light of the Christmas tree. While they enjoyed the quiet, Dean placed small kisses on his neck while Castiel ran his hands down the other man’s back and thought about how nice this moment was. 

It gave him the push he needed for what he did next.

After he nudged a reluctant Dean out of his lap, Castiel cleaned himself and the other man up before settling them on the couch so that he was sitting in the corner with the nurse between his legs, chest to back, a blanket covering them. In his left hand he held a small flat box wrapped in Christmas paper.

This was it. Now or never.

“Dean,” he said hesitantly, his voice a bit rough from their previous activities. When Dean hummed quietly in acknowledgment he continued, “We’ve been together for a while now and...well I’ve been thinking...I thought maybe…I-want-you-to-move-in-with-me.”

Despite all his mental practice attempts, the words rushed out of his mess like there was a fire and the doctor mentally slapped himself for being such a screw up. He’d practically yelled the request at the other man, who even does that? Dumb-ass doctors that’s who, Dean wasn’t going to want to move in with a guy who can’t even ask a simple question without spazzing out…

“I’d love to move in with you.”

Castiel never knew such a small sentence could make someone so happy. Now that he was broken out of his mental swamp of negative thoughts, he noticed that Dean had sat up and turned to look at him, a wide smile brightening his face. The nurse looked so happy and beautiful in the soft lighting of the living room that the doctor was almost distracted again. “You will?” he asked, making sure that he’d heard correctly, “You really want to live with me?”

Dean laughed quietly and cupped his cheek gently. “Of course I do. I’ve actually been thinking about asking you myself,” he admitted sheepishly, “I hate the days that I have to go home to my empty apartment. I want to crawl into bed with you every night and wake up with you every morning, even if you’re a bit grumpy most mornings.”

It was the doctor’s turn to laugh now. He did have a problem with getting out of bed but he knew mornings would be a hundred times better if Dean were there. Castiel held out the box to Dean. The other man took it with a questioning look but opened it at his insistence, revealing a key.

There was a burst of movement as Dean lunged forward, knocking the doctor back into the arm of the couch with a thud, and proceeded to kiss the daylights out of him. The kiss went on for sometime before either of them needed to breathe. The nurse looked at him, eyes shining, and started laughing. Confused, Castiel asked him what was so funny.

“Not only did I get to sit in Santa’s lap today,” Dean said between bouts of laughter, “He gave me my favorite Christmas present too, in person no less.” The other man’s eye looked upwards and Castiel’s hands flew to his head; what he found there caused him to blush fiercely before joining Dean in his laughter.

He was still wearing the damn Santa hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got to admit, I was pretty excited about this one. This is the first ever holiday themed chapter I've ever written and I think it didn't turn out too cheesy (but then who am I kidding, my stories thrive of fluff and cheesiness, haha)


	6. Chapter 6

Dean Winchester was not a happy man. If fact, he was pretty damn miserable at the moment.

“Don’t forget the belt, Dean.”

Scowling at the dark haired man sprawled on the bed, he gestured to the object’s place on the dresser. “Come on, Cas,” he whined, “Are you seriously going to make me do this?”

Cas arched a brow as he grinned mischievously, hands laced behind his neck, and nodded his head slightly. “Oh yes,” the doctor answered smugly, “A promise is a promise.”

\---Two Weeks Earlier---

“Remember the pledge, Dean,” Dean muttered to himself as he gripped the counter in front of him so hard his knuckles blanched. “Nurses can’t beat up patients, no matter how fucking awful and stubborn they act.” 

A sudden clomping sound in the living room had the nurse’s head popping up, his senses on high alert, swiftly followed by his temper.

“Dammit, Cas!” he grumbled to himself before raising his voice to call out, “I remember distinct instructions that said someone was supposed to keep his ass in bed.”

He pushed himself away from the counter and turned to walk out, only to return for the plate containing the sandwich he’d been dispatched to make. Peanut butter and jelly made with crunchy peanut butter and strawberry preserves, just as the patient requested. Walking into the living room, he saw that his suspicions were correct as he took in the sight of his boyfriend walking around, looking for something on one of the end tables.

The other man turned as he registered Dean entering the room; his hair and pajamas were rumpled and matched perfectly with the dark scowl on the doctor’s face. “I am perfectly capable of determining my own limitations,” Cas growled as he went back to his search, missing the annoyed glare Dean sent his way. “I don’t need anyone else telling me what to do; I’m a doctor, I know what I’m doing.”

Dean looked up to the ceiling, praying for patience; that right there was the attitude that lead them to this mess.

 

For the past couple of months, around the time that Dean moved in with his boyfriend, Cas had been experiencing aches and pains. At first they’d figured the soreness was from all the athletic activities they were getting up to on a much more frequent basis now that they were living together but, even after Dean’s insistence that they turn it down a notch for a little bit (Cas had _not_ been happy about that), the symptoms persisted. Neither of them had thought too much of it at the time. Neither of them were exactly spring chickens anymore and being on your feet all day did come with a territory.

Then the stomach issues had begun and Dean started to get nervous. The doctor had explained it away by claiming flu season, which it was in all fairness, but the nurse was a bit more skeptical so he started to keep a closer eye on his patient. It’d become fairly obvious that the aches and pains were getting worse and that the stomach pains seemed to happen after eating, usually anything greasy. The answer to Cas problem had been easy to determine after that.

Except Mr. Smarty-pants Doctor hadn’t agreed with his diagnosis.

Dean had spent weeks trying to convince the stubborn ass he was dating to go to a doctor but each time was met with the ‘I’m a doctor, I would know if I was having gallbladder problems” argument. When Cas’ symptoms had gotten worse, Dean had dragged him to Balthazar in hopes that the other doctor could help him see reason only to have the bastard dismiss his theory.

“Men typically don’t have issues with their gallbladders, Dean,” the smug asshole had said, causing Cas to look smugly at him, “It seems to me that Cassie just needs to get some rest to deal with the muscle fatigue and both of you need to lay off the junk food.”

That had been the end of the issue, at least as far as Cas was concerned, and Dean had been left to stew and try to come up with ways to get the other man to listen to him but in the end, he hadn’t needed to. One afternoon, while Dean had been out getting lunch for himself and the other nurses at the clinic, Balthazar had called him and informed him that he’d had to send Cas to the hospital. After Dean’s initial panic, he’d been able to ask the doctor what happened and Balthazar had sheepishly admitted that he and Cas owed Dean an apology. 

Cas had apologized on his own when Dean arrived at the hospital a half hour later as he’d laid in his bed, waiting for his surgery. Keeping the fact that the other man was about to have an organ removed, Dean had easily forgiven him and promised to take good care of his special patient when he got out of surgery. Looking back, his boyfriend’s vehement insistence that he was _not a patient_ should have been a clue of what he had in store.

 

“Cas, we’ve been over this,” Dean said with deliberate calm as he set down the sandwich on the coffee table, “You just had freaking surgery yesterday, you need to be resting and listening to the post-op directions.”

This reasonable statement earned him a glare that would have caused most people to wither but Dean was a nurse and he was used to dealing with difficult people who didn’t want to listen.

“And I told you, I’m fine,” came the response from the doctor, who didn’t even turn around. He made a small noise of victory as he extracted his laptop from between the sofa and the end table. “There now I can work on my patient files while I’m stuck at home.”

Dean, with supreme difficulty, suppressed the urge to snatch the laptop and smash it on something. He’d already told Cas that, at least for a few days, all he was supposed to do was relax and heal but no, Mr. Smarty-pants Doctor knew _everything_. Cas started muttering something about needing the charger for his computer and Dean leaped on the opportunity.

He grabbed the computer out of his boyfriend’s hand and waved towards the couch. “Okay, how about I look for the cord while you sit down for a minute and eat your lunch,” he offered in his best nurse voice. Dean nudged lightly at the other man’s shoulder and to his relief, his boyfriend grudgingly complied; he was just about to begin his search for the charger, and planning on how to drag it out as long as possible without raising suspicions, when he heard Cas sigh and groan.

“A sandwich again,” Cas grumbled, prodding at the food before setting it down on the coffee table with an air of disgust, “I’m not eating this again, I’m going to go and reheat some of the mac and cheese from the other night.”

With that declaration, Dean’s wayward patient got up off the sofa and started making his way to the kitchen, much to the nurse's horror. The recalcitrant bastard was in surgery less than a mere forty eight hours ago, for his gallbladder no less, and he wanted to chow down on greasy homemade mac and cheese; Dean put a whole stick of butter and a whole block of cheese in that, not to mention the milk he added for creaminess, for crying out loud. He dropped the laptop onto the armchair and hurried into the kitchen to see Cas putting a monstrous bowl of the offending food into the microwave.

“Cas, I don’t think---” Dean began but his logical argument on post op food choices was cut off by a stubborn, almost taunting, glare that almost had the nurse breaking his earlier ‘no punching’ rule. Taking in the obstinate cut of his boyfriend’s shoulder and the defiance in those normally laid back features, Dean had the realization that there was no way to out pig-head the man in front of him.

Fine, time to get creative.

The microwave dinged, an unplanned cue for Dean to commence his plan; he intercepted the steaming hot bowl of contraband before Cas could get a good grip on it and set it down out of reach. This time it was Dean’s turn to interrupt when the other man tried to protest.

“Okay, now here is how things are going to go,” he said softly but firmly into Cas’ ear as he boxed the other man into the counter with his body, making sure not to actually press him into the surface. “I can see now that trying to out muscle you isn’t going to work.” Here the doctor huffed a short, smug laugh but this small victory slipped away quickly and he stiffened as Dean continued, “So I’m afraid you’ve forced my hand and forced me to play dirty.”

This got the other man’s attention.

“For the next two weeks, you are going to follow every single direction on that instruction sheet,” Dean continued to murmur in his boyfriend’s ear, pointing at the paper taped to the fridge, “And you are going to follow them and you’re going to do it willingly, do you know why?” Cas’ ear brushed the nurse’s mouth as the doctor shook his head slowly and Dean grinned as he delivered the final blow. “Because if you do, I will reward you with the one thing you’ve wanted for a long time, the thing I’ve been telling you I’d never do.”

Cas turned and stared at him in shock, obviously not believing what he’d heard. He raised a skeptical brow at him, questioning Dean’s sincerity, to which the nurse responded by drawing an X over his heart. Dean could practically see the excitement in the other man’s eyes as what he’d just been promised flashed through his mind. Even though he dreaded having to deliver, Dean couldn’t help but smirk.

Victory.

\---Present---

Needless to say, Cas had made good on his end of the bargain and been a model patient, taking his meds, keeping to his prescribed activity levels and not arguing about the temporary menu; so here Dean was, keeping his promise, but that didn’t mean he was happy about it.

He grudgingly pulled on and buckled the leather belt, annoyed by the large belt buckle, before strapping on the tool belt he’d been forced to modify. Finally, after glaring at the object for a long as possible before Cas ordered him to put it on, he donned the hat.

“Mmm…” the doctor sighed, eyes travelling up and down Dean’s body hungrily, “There’s my cowboy. You up for a ride, big guy?”

Yes, it was true. Dean, in his desperation all those weeks ago, had promised to fulfill his boyfriend’s western roleplay dream.

It had been something Cas had been asking for ever since he’d commented the one day about the slight drawl Dean had, the one that was was especially prominent when he was sleepy or, sometimes, when they were getting down and dirty. Dean had refused, saying that doing roleplay would just be awkward for the both of them, especially himself since he’d be the one having to put on a damn costume. Over the past couple months, the doctor had tried to use any occasion he thought might work to his favor to try and persuade Dean to reconsider but the nurse had always refused or redirected the other man’s sexual energy to an activity he knew for a fact that both of them would enjoy.

Now though, now it seemed all that effort had been for nothing.

“Come on, Cas” Dean pleaded, walking over to stand by the bed and looking down into the heated but ultimately teasing face of his boyfriend, “Can we not do the pun thing, please? This is already bad enough.” He gestured to his ‘outfit’ though to be fair, the only clothing he’d actually been permitted to wear was a pair of well worn jeans, the hat and ‘gun belt’ didn’t qualify as clothes in his book.

The bed squeaked softly as the doctor shifted so he was on his knees, the height of the bed causing him to be just a head shorter than Dean. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of the nurse’s jeans, tugging him in so he can lean in and start nipping at the exposed curve of Dean’s shoulder. 

“Tell you what,” Cas said, his voice already taking on that rougher quality that Dean knew meant the other man was getting turned on, as he worked his lips over all the skin he could reach causing goosebumps to break out all over the nurse’s body. “I’m feeling extremely generous so I won’t make you wear the whole thing but…” He paused to bite at a nipple. “The hat stays.”

Dean fought the urge to moan as Cas tugged at his nipple with one hand while rubbing lightly at the skin just above his cock with the other. It was getting a bit difficult to remember his objections to this whole ordeal when the doctor’s hands were lighting fires up and down his body. “Fine,” he hummed distractedly, threading his fingers into the hair at the base of Cas skull, “Whatever floats your boat Cas, just let’s get on with it, alright?”

He yelped a bit when Cas nipped sharply at his neck. “I think you forget who’s in charge tonight, Dean,” the doctor whispered huskily into the nurses ear, the commanding tone causing Dean to shiver in a not unpleasant way. The hand in his jeans gave his steadily hardening dick a firm squeeze. “This is my, as you put it, ‘reward for being a good little patient’ so I plan on taking my time with you.”

Somewhere in the back of Dean’s mind, the part of his brain that wasn’t being distracted by the hand down his pants blinked warning lights at him at this statement but the rest of him was so impatient to get started (Cas hadn’t been the only one who’d been missing out in the sex department lately) that he didn’t care. “Yeah, yeah,” Dean said flippantly, wrapping his arms around Cas to bring him in closer, “You’re in charge, can we get started now?”

The determined glint in the doctor’s eye when Cas pulled back to look at him should have been enough to give pause, that look paired with a decidedly devious smirk should have had him shaking in his nonexistent boots but Dean was too distracted by his efforts to tug the other man’s shirt up and off him to notice. That was his big mistake of the evening.

In a whirlwind of movement, Dean found himself face down on the bed with his pants around his ankles, the belts having been undone while Cas hands had been wandering before. He had a moment to be disoriented before a warm heavy weight leaned itself onto his naked back.

“I think you doubt my ability to take control of this situation,” Cas mused teasingly, running his hands up and down Dean’s sides and pressing him firmly into the mattress. Dean felt the other man’s weight shift away and heard a jangle of metal as the doctor’s hands began to pull the belt from his fallen jeans. “But don’t worry, I can help with that.”

Dean was quickly and efficiently flipped onto his back once the belt was free; Cas looked down at him, cheeks flushed and eyes darkened with promises of things to come, with the belt in hand. For a brief second, the nurse worried that he was about to get spanked or something for being a smartass but then Cas was moving to secure his arms in front of him with the belt. Right before his boyfriend tightened the leather strip, he shot a questioning look at Dean; the nurse nodded, intrigued to see where this would go and more than a little turned on by this if the half hard state of his cock was any indication.

“There we go,” the doctor sighed, looking admiringly at his work before continuing, “Now, this is what is going to happen.” He paused to lean forward on the bed between Dean’s spread legs so that he was hovering of the nurse, their faces mere inches apart. “I’m going to get you ready for me and I’m going to do it so slowly that you’ll be begging me to fuck you and then I’m going to keep going. Then, when I decide you’re damn good and ready, you’re going to go for a ride, cowboy.” Dean shivered, his body tingling in waves as he pictured the scene that was being described because, yeah, that sounded awesome. “Oh, and one other thing,” Cas said, as if just remembering something, he smirked down at Dean, “I get to tell you when it’s time for you to come; it would be in your best interest not to do so before I say so.”

Gulping in anticipation and nerves, Dean watched as Cas rummaged through the bedside table for their bottle of lube; he found what he was looking for and looked at the bound nurse, smiling smugly. “Let’s get started, shall we?”

 

About twenty minutes, or twenty hours if you asked Dean, found the nurse panting and gasping as he desperately tried to fight the urge to ride the fingers pumping slowly and steadily in and out of his slick hole until he came. Cas had been true to his word; the doctor had toyed with him for so long Dean thought that he was about to go crazy. He’d been brought to the very edge of orgasm so many times only to watch sadly as his boyfriend diverted his attentions elsewhere long enough for him to calm down. His cock, leaking and flushed, throbbed at the thought that in a few minutes he’d be denied again. He’d even lost his hat during his thrashing at some point despite the his boyfriend’s insistence that it be worn.

Cas had been right, he had begged over and over for the doctor to fuck him and, just as the other man had promised, he’d acknowledged Dean’s pleas by continuing. Dean, out of his mind with arousal, was just wondering if another attempt at begging might work in his favor when the fingers in his ass were removed.

“Well, as much fun as this has been,” Cas said, removing Dean’s leg from his shoulder and shift from his position between the nurse’s legs to kneel on the bed. He reached over and grabbed a condom with one hand while the other absentmindedly stroked his hard cock. “I think it’s time for us to move on.”

Dean didn’t even wait to be told to take his place in the other man’s lap once the doctor was situated on his back. It was a bit awkward considering his hands were still secured together but constant haze of lust he’d been subjected to had him highly motivated. He straddled Cas stomach, inhaling sharply when this action caused his sensitive dick to brush against the other man; it wasn’t until he was settled that he realized he couldn’t guide the other man inside him with his hands tied and judging by the devious look on Cas face, the doctor knew it too.

His boyfriend chuckled darkly at the pleading look Dean sent him. “Part of me wants to make you beg for it,” he said, reaching between the nurse’s legs to grasp the base of his cock, rubbing the tip against Dean’s ass causing them both to groan. “But, I really want to feel that hot tight ass around my cock, so…” Cas paused, positioning himself just so before nodding at Dean with at impish grin, “Ride ‘em, cowboy.”

It was a testament to just how fucking horny Dean was that he didn’t even really register the horrible cliche directed at him; he was too busy sinking down onto his boyfriend’s cock, moaning in relief as he did. His hips started rolling sinuously, trying to find that spot deep inside; it was hard at first to keep his balance but got easier when Cas’s hands flew up to grip his hips tightly, aiding his movements. Apparently his torturer had reached his limit too. 

Lightning flashed up Dean’s spine as he hit the right spot and he rolled his hips repeatedly so that he hit it again and again and again. After so many starts and stops, he was already dangling at the edge, fighting the urge to fall over as per Cas’ orders. He bit his lip, trying to think of anything but the pressure building steadily in his gut but it was hard not to and the deep rhythmic thrusts of his boyfriend’s hips were not helping. Dean was so lost in his fight not to come that he didn’t even realize he had taken up a constant stream of ‘please’ mixed with ‘Cas’, not until the doctor spoke.

“That’s it, cowboy,” he groaned, redoubling his efforts and pounding upward into Dean. His head was thrown back, exposing the long line of his neck. “Beg for it, beg for me to let you come. It’s getting so hard isn’t it? I’ve teased you, I’ve denied you and now I’m fucking you so hard, it’s taking everything you have not to just explode.” Dean whined, unable to form words to respond and then Cas was looking at him, those blue eyes were blown so wide they were practically black. 

“Does my cowboy want to come?” he asked, circling the base of Dean’s erect cock with one hand. Dean, hips rocking frantically back and forth, nodded desperately. “Then do it. Come for me, cowboy; come for me while riding my thick cock.”

The order was barely past Cas’ lips and the other man had only stroked him one, two times before Dean’s vision blacked out for a second and he came explosively, shouting his boyfriend’s name. Two hands gripped his hips tightly as Cas followed, the doctor’s hips slamming into his ass as he came with a choked cry. 

At some point as they laid there, Dean’s arm bent awkwardly to one side, the belt was removed from the nurse’s arms and he felt gentle fingers probing at the lines left behind, checking for injury.

Dean, still sensitive and tired from his efforts, grumbled and pushed Cas’ hands away before clambering out of his lap. Figuring since he was already moving he might as well get a washcloth for clean up, he stumbled tiredly into the bathroom on wobbly legs. When he returned, he smiled smugly at the sight of Cas still laying on the bed, obviously still trying to get his brain to function. Yeah, he still had it, didn’t he?

After a quick wipe down of himself, Dean removed and disposed of the condom and gave Cas the same treatment before dragging the comforter from under a decidedly unhelpful boyfriend to cover him up. He crawled into bed and, all items on the post sex to do list being checked off, curled up next to Cas. The doctor, having apparently found the on switch for his brain, finally moved and drew Dean tightly into his arms.

“Even after getting fucked six ways from Sunday, you’re still taking care of me,” the doctor murmured sleepily into his ear, tightening his arms around Dean’s waist, “Don’t you ever get tired of playing nurse?”

Dean smiled and chuckled quietly, rubbing softly at the arm around him. “Not for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tid bit: The 'men don't have gallbladder problems' thing was something that a doctor actually told my uncle and then lo and behold, he ended up having his gallbladder removed.  
> Oh and I only did an extremely brief googling on the subject of gallbladder problems so I totally accept any responsibility for medical inaccuracies. 
> 
> I originally meant for this to be a goofy cowboy-themed role play but then Cas went all commanding (not that Dean seemed to mind) and this happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, my buttercups; this is a long one.

“Dean, could you please get me the file for Ms. Belcher, please?” Castiel called out, sticking his head through the exam room door to look down the hall where the nurse stood next to Mrs. Tran’s desk. Dean nodded to show that he’d heard and held up a finger to show he’d be there in a minute. 

Knowing that the other man would bring him what he needed, the doctor retreated back into the room. He smiled apologetically at the young woman seated on the exam table who was tapping idly on her phone, looking bored. “I’m sorry for the wait, Ms. Belcher,” he said, taking a seat on the rolling stool next to the table, “One of our nurses is currently out on vacation so things have been a bit hectic.”

“Oh, it’s fine,” the young lady replied, stowing her phone back into her bag. “I kinda had a feeling things were crazy here today, you know, judging by the waiting room.”

Castiel cringed at the mention of the crowded waiting room. He’d popped out there earlier in the day and had been shocked to see how many people were waiting. When he’d asked Mrs. Tran about what was going on, she reminded him it was school vaccination season again and that Donna was still on vacation.

A knock at the door startled the doctor out of his own thoughts and he felt his face heat up slightly as he realized he’d allowed his mind to wander while he was with a patient. Dean’s head poked through the gap in the doorway, followed instantly by a manilla folder. 

“Sorry, Dr. Novak,” the nurse said hurriedly, making sure to be professional in front of the patient. “Here’s the patient file you asked for. Oh, and Dr. B said to let you know that he took care of the Anderson twins’ shots for you.”

Before Castiel even had a chance to open his mouth to say thank you, the nurse disappeared and the door closed with a snap, leaving him alone with his patient.

“Well, then Ms. Belcher,” he said, turning around and opening the file. “What brings you in today?”

 

Fifteen minutes later the doctor is escorting Ms. Belcher down the hall to deposit her in Mrs. Tran’s capable hands. That bit of business now complete, Castiel grabbed a few of the patient files that need attention and begins to peruse them, only vaguely aware of the two women talking about billing and scheduling for the patient’s follow up visit. In fact he becomes so engrossed in the files that he’s not really surprised that Mrs. Tran was forced to smack him on the arm to get his attention.

“Dr. Novak!” she said again, her firm tone indicating that she must have been trying to get his attention for some time. When he finally looked up at her, she was holding out more files. “We had two cancellations this morning but I had three more frantic parents call in insisting that they be seen as soon as possible. I was able to work them in since they’re only more vaccinations but I’m afraid that we’re in for a busy afternoon.”

“When haven’t we had a busy afternoon,” Castiel sighed tiredly, leaning against the counter. He immediately felt guilty for his self-pity when he caught sight of Dean showing another set of parents and their children back to the exam rooms. As per usual there was a comforting smile on the nurse’s handsome features but Castiel could see the lines of strain around his eyes and knew the other man was exhausted. “I cannot wait until Donna returns from her vacation.”

Donna, the other nurse in the clinic, had been on vacation for the last two weeks in celebration of her nasty divorce finally being concluded. Dean had been Donna’s champion during the long battle, making it well known to everyone what a ‘big dick’ his fellow nurse’s husband was. He also made it his mission to remind Donna that she deserved much much better whenever the woman started to doubt her decision to kick the man to the curb; Castiel agreed with this as he had met the man in question and could confirm the fact that the man was an awful person. The horrible things Doug had said about Donna’s weight alone, let alone the other backhanded comments the man had made, caused a very distinct desire to punch him in the face multiple times despite the Hippocratic oath Castiel had taken as a physician. 

While none of them begrudged her the time off considering how horrible the divorce proceedings had been, the unfortunate side effect of being down a nurse was that Dean was forced to take up the slack. Castiel, Balthazar and Mrs. Tran all tried to help out when they could but the three of them had other important duties to tend to and nine times out of ten, they weren’t able to do anything. It was obvious that the nurse was feeling the strain but Dean refused to complain; Castiel suspected he didn’t want to risk Donna finding out and feel guilty about how much he struggled while she was away. 

“I don’t think anyone will be happier to see Donna walk through that door than Dean,” Mrs. Tran commented as she flipped through various files on her desk. “That boy has been running himself ragged trying to keep up.”

Sighing, Castiel nodded. “Yes, he works far too hard sometimes but don’t try telling him that,” he cautioned, fixing her with a knowing look. “I tried to talk to him about it the other night and I thought he was going to set me on fire with his eyes.”

The doctor suspected that Dean felt Castiel was questioning his ability to do his job, despite his many objections that he felt the exact opposite. Dean was a fantastic nurse but he was human being, not a robot.

“Ah, discussing your industrious nurse are we, Cassie?” Balthazar’s voice suddenly sounded at his elbow, startling the doctor into standing upright. His fellow physician smirked at him and casually handed his file folder to Mrs. Tran. “Linda, darling, could you please help Mr. Marks with his paperwork? And I’d like to schedule him for a follow up in two months, if you could. Thank you, dear.”

Mrs. Tran, used to the blonde man’s suave attitude, rolled her eyes at the pet name but took the file and motioned for the elderly gentleman standing next to the pair of doctors over to her counter. “Of course, Doctor. Mr. Marks, this way please. Let’s get you sorted out.”

“It’s obvious that he’s been working very hard lately and then he’s been busy at work too,” Balthazar commented slyly once Mrs. Tran and the patient left them alone, wriggling his eyebrows at him. The dark haired doctor attempted to avoid this blatant ploy to tease him by walking down the hall to the exam rooms but his colleague, of course, followed like a dog with a bone. Castiel deeply regretted ever telling Balthazar about his and Dean’s relationship; his conversations with his friend had been almost completely comprised of sexual innuendo ever since. “Ignoring me won’t work, you know.”

“I’m not ignoring you, I’m choosing not to discuss this,” he countered, pulling out the next patient's file and pretending to read it, hoping fruitlessly that his friend would take the hint and get back to his own patients. “Don’t you have an appointment scheduled?”

Balthazar shook his head. “They called to let us know they would be a few minutes late. You know, you’re awfully grumpy for a man who was waxing poetic about how he started seeing his oh so wonderful boyfriend a year ago today just this morning,” the other man pressed on, ignoring the not-even-hint-at-all hint to get back to work. “I thought you would be excited for your date tonight.”

It was true; he had come into the clinic feeling quite upbeat this morning since he’d realized that today was the day that, one year ago, Dean had given him that fateful massage (and the unexpected blowjob) in his office. Personally, Castiel liked to think of it as the day they became a couple even though they hadn’t actually had that conversation until a few weeks later. 

On the way to work, he’d mentally planned out asking his boyfriend out on a date, maybe to one of the fancier restaurants in the city followed by drinks at home to celebrate and possibly a bit of a romp, but those plans had disappeared in a puff of smoke after catching sight of the other man. Dean had just looked so tired when he had walked through the door, it was as if he hadn’t even slept the night before. In his professional opinion, the nurse needed a few days to rest and relax to recover from the strain of taking on the large workload at the clinic. 

Castiel knew that if he asked Dean out, the other man would say yes even if all he wanted to do was go home and crawl into bed and sleep for a whole day which was a sacrifice that the doctor would not allow. In fact, he had been racking his brain all day, in between patients of course, for ways to help Dean relax but nothing had come to him yet.

“I decided not to ask Dean if he wanted to go out tonight,” Castiel confessed, closing the file and looking at the blonde doctor. “He’s been working himself very hard ever since Donna went on vacation and I don’t think asking him out on a date at the last minute would be very considerate.”

“Wait, hold everything,” his friend said incredulously, raising an eyebrow at him. “You aren’t going to do anything for what basically amounts to your anniversary.” The other doctor clucked his tongue and shook his head in mock disappointment, eyes twinkling. “For shame, Cassie, for shame.”

“Dr. B, your next patient is here,” Dean said as he suddenly appeared at the end of the hall, making both doctors jump slightly. Balthazar thanked him and told him he would be there in a minute; the nurse nodded perfunctorily and disappeared, probably to go get more patients processed.

The notable circles under Dean’s eyes made Castiel feel even guiltier for not having anything to offer the other man for their de facto anniversary especially considering that the current situation was almost an exact mirror of their roles a year ago today. Suddenly a thought occurred to him that almost caused him to drop the file in his hand.

Wait a minute...

“Cassie? Are you alright?” Balthazar asked, looking at him with slight concern. He patted Castiel on the arm tentatively. “You look as if you got hit over the head with something.”

Castiel tapped the manilla folder in his hands against his chin absentmindedly as the pieces of what could be a fantastic plan flashed through his mind. “That is an oddly appropriate description,” he said. He looked up at Balthazar eagerly, “I think I might have an idea of what I can do for Dean.”

“Am I allowed to know this fabulous plan?” his colleague asked, intrigued before grinning mischievously.“Or is it something that would make me blush?” 

Mind working a mile a minute, mentally taking stock of what he would need to accomplish this feat and how to get Dean where he needed him, Castiel pulled a notebook page out of the pad he kept in his pocket and made a list. Now that the idea was in his head, the doctor had no idea how he could have missed it; the solution was obvious.

“I don’t think anything could make you blush,” he shot back, rolling his eyes at the leer being sent his way, looking down at his list. Yes, he could easily get what he needed after work tonight. This could actually work. 

Balthazar, not a fan of being ignored, huffed and crossed his arms. “Well, if you aren’t going to share with the class, Cassie then I’m just going to shove off and see to my patients,” he said with an air of mock indignation before flouncing away down the hall, his white coat swirling around him dramatically.

Castiel waved him off absentmindedly, hardly noticing his fellow doctor’s departure. After giving his list one last glance, he forced himself to place it in his pocket; he had a half dozen more patients to see before he could enact the preparation portion of his scheme. Knowing that he had to get his head back into work, the doctor pushed the plan to the back of his mind with great difficulty; he was so excited to have finally found the perfect way to celebrate with Dean and give him the care the nurse so greatly deserved.

Fingers crossed, he could pull it off without a hitch.

 

_To Dean: Are you still at the grocery store?_

Castiel stared anxiously at his phone as he waited for the elevator to arrive at their floor of the apartment building, hoping that the answer was what he’d planned on it being. His phone dinged and a text from his boyfriend appeared on the screen; the doctor let out a sigh of relief as he read it.

_From Dean: Yeah, just need to grab the frozen shit and I’ll be home. Be home in 20_

Perfect. Twenty minutes was plenty of time to accomplish phase one of the anniversary plan. 

Exiting the elevator, Castiel juggled the bags in his arms as he let himself inside their apartment. He wasted no time getting to work. Everything needed to be in place before Dean got back from the store.

A little over twenty minutes later, Castiel was putting the finishing touches on the surprise in the bedroom when he heard the jingle of keys at the front door followed by Dean calling his name.

“I’m in the bedroom,” the doctor called back, hurriedly blowing out the match in his hand. “I’ll be right out.”

He hastily slipped out of the bedroom after taking one last cursory glance at the arrangements, not wanting to take too long in case Dean decided to come looking for him. Padding down the hall in his bare feet, he was greeted by the sight of his boyfriend wandering around the kitchen as he put the groceries away. As was the other man’s habit, everything was put away quickly and efficiently so that by the time Castiel entered the kitchen, the only thing left on the table was a package of toilet paper.

“Hey babe, can you put that in the bathroom for me, please?” Dean asked, voice muffled as his head was currently in one of the upper kitchen cabinets as he rearranged the items inside. “I’m going to get started on dinner.”

Castiel took a breath. This was it. Showtime.

“Actually,” the doctor said, walking over so he could sidle up behind the nurse, wrapping his arms around him. “I thought we could order out from that chinese place tonight.”

Dean hummed and leaned back into the touch. “But I thought some fancy pants doctor said ‘eating out too much is bad for our health’?”

Huffing a laugh, Castiel nuzzled at the back of Dean’s neck. He had indeed mentioned the fact that their habit of eating out constantly probably wasn’t the best for them but he also remembered mentioning that special occasions warranted it. 

Then again, Dean didn’t know that today was a special day.

“Well, I may have planned a surprise for you,” he confessed, kissing the crook of Dean’s neck which earned him a small sigh so of course he needed to do the same to the other side before continuing, “And I thought, afterwards we could order take out.”

The other man turned in his arms so that he could waggle his eyebrows suggestively. “Mmmm...sounds sexy,” Dean practically purred, leaning forward to kiss him on the lips, only pulling back far enough to ask, “What exactly is this surprise?”

It was a few second before could Castiel force himself away from the warmth of his boyfriend’s mouth but then he’d always been addicted to the slow wet kisses that Dean favored when he was feeling flirtatious. “You’ll just have to follow me and find out, won’t you?” he said coyly as he walked backwards out of the kitchen, tugging an eager boyfriend with him. 

“I know how stressed you’ve been lately and, with yesterday being the anniversary of the day you helped me with my stress management,” the doctor explained as he led Dean down the hall to the bedroom, “I thought I might return the favor.”

He opened the door, mentally praying that nothing would go wrong, to reveal a candle lit bedroom. The bed was made with the set of extra soft sheets Castiel knew Dean enjoyed with the added comfort of one of the doctor’s purchases just for this occasion, a new feather mattress pad his boyfriend had mentioned wanting. 

“Wow, Cas,” Dean said in awe, looking around the room. The doctor nudged his boyfriend over to the bed and made him sit down. The surprised look on the other man’s face when he registered the plush surface of their bed made Castiel chuckle. “You really went all out but I’m not quite sure what you’re getting at here.”

Tugging at the hem of the other man’s t-shirt, Castiel slowly slipped his hands underneath the fabric and slid the material up, making sure to brush his hands softly over the skin of Dean’s chest as he went. Next he had him lay back so that he could slide his boyfriend’s jeans off, leaving the underwear on for now. Once the shirt and pants were off, he motioned for the nurse to get completely on the bed and roll over onto his belly which Dean did with a confused expression; he’d obviously expected his boxer briefs to go the way of his other clothes but that wasn’t part of the plan.

“Well, I’ve racking my brain for the last few days for a way to celebrate our sort-of anniversary and a way to help you relax when it hit me, in light of how exactly the events that prompted us to get together transpired,” Castiel explained as he arranged Dean’s limbs so the nurse was exactly where he wanted him before stepping back, “Why not combine the two?”

The doctor made quick work of shucking the sweat pants and t-shirt he’d donned when he’d gotten home, leaving him in his boxers. He could feel the weight of Dean’s gaze travelling heatedly up and down his body as he went to pull what he needed out of the bedside drawer. It almost made him laugh when he saw the nurse’s brow wrinkle in confusion when instead of the bottle of lube, Castiel pulled out a bottle of massage oil.

He walked over to the bed and straddled the nurse, sitting himself on the other man’s thighs and taking in the broad expanse of Dean’s back. Dean shifted slightly below him causing Castiel to become distracted by the movement of muscle under tanned skin.

“So I guess my surprise is either a massage or you staring holes into my back,” Dean commented, his voice muffled from where it was resting on the mattress. It was obvious he was attempting to sound snarky but Castiel could hear a note of weariness as well which knocked him out of his distracted stupor, reminding him that his mission was not to ogle Dean’s practically naked body.

“Yes, it’s a massage,” the doctor answered drily, the crack of the bottle lid loud in the room as he opened it. Pouring a generous portion on his palm, he rubbed it in his hands lightly for a moment to warm it. The scent of citrus and sandalwood filled the room. “Now just lay back and relax.”

Before Dean could make a smart remark, Castiel went to work so that the nurse’s only response was a broken moan as he slid his hands up the tense musculature of his boyfriend’s back. While the doctor wasn’t a master of massage like the man beneath him, he knew enough to know that he definitely had his work cut out for him. His own back ached in sympathy at the thought of carrying that much tightness around and he resolved to make this the best and most relaxing massage that he could manage with his limited skill.

How long he sat there, perched on top of his boyfriend, Castiel wasn’t exactly sure as he soon became somewhat hypnotized by the sight of his hands moving sensually over glistening skin. At first Dean had been silent but soon there was a constant soundtrack of small groans and breathless moans as the doctor slowly unkinked every tight spot that had the other man in knots. Minute by minute he could literally feel how Dean relaxed, feel the way his boyfriend’s body surrendered to his hands and melted even deeper into the plush mattress. 

He added more oil to his hands and started to focus on broad soothing strokes over the now supple muscles now that the aches and pains had been dealt with, causing Dean to groan contentedly. The sound, so similar to the sound that Castiel usually pulled out of him with his hands but under different circumstance, sent a shiver down his spine. 

The doctor fought to ignore this natural response to Dean moaning in pleasure since this was not about having sex; it was about getting his boyfriend to relax. Which is why he found it so damn difficult not to let his hands wander too close to the waistband of the nurse’s underwear. The urge to slip his hands underneath so he could peel those boxer briefs down Dean’s legs was extremely strong, especially once he registered the slight rocking motion that had started in the other man’s hips. 

Castiel wasn’t the only one getting turned on by this.

His boyfriend’s ass was now ever so gently rubbing against his half hard cock which was, in turn, slowly driving Castiel insane. The desire to grind downward to chase the phantom pressure was growing by the minute. He hadn’t expected to be this aroused by giving Dean a massage, though in retrospect he realized he shouldn’t have been surprised. 

Pretty much every massage that the doctor had received from his boyfriend ended with a hand down someone’s pants or a cock in someone’s mouth, sometimes both and sometimes more than that. Just thinking about what the two of them typically got up to after what was meant to be a soothing massage had Castiel’s dick throbbing in his boxers.

“I really hope this massage is the kind that comes with a happy ending,” Dean mumbled, breaking Castiel out of his lust addled thoughts. “Because that seems like something that should be a requirement for a surprise massage.”

Castiel leaned forward, hiding a moan as his interested cock was rubbed against Dean’s ass, and pressed a kiss behind the nurse’s ear. “I suppose that can be arranged,” he murmured in the other man’s ear, “I just didn’t want to make you feel obligated to do anything if you were still tired.”

The body underneath him shook slightly as Dean chuckled and he peered back at him as best as he could from over his shoulder. “Oh I’m still tired but I really want that happy ending too,” he said, a mischievous twinkle in the one green eye that was visible at his current angle. “I guess you’re just going to have to do all the work, big guy.”

Taking a moment to nip at the ear lobe under his lips playfully, Castiel smiled as the nurse gasped and, having received the green light, ground his burgeoning hard on into the firm curve of Dean’s ass.

“I would be extremely happy to handle the heavy lifting for you, Dean,” he answered before pushing himself upright. The doctor rose to his knees and shifted a leg to one side so he was no longer straddling his boyfriend while his hands worked the fabric of the nurse’s underwear down and off his legs, leaving Dean completely bare. “Like I said before, just lay back and relax. I’ll take care of everything.”

Leaving his own boxers alone for the moment, he leaned over to rummage through the bedside table, hunting for the supplies they’d need while one hand kneaded the asscheek under his palm. Once he had what he was looking for, the doctor laid himself out so that he was alongside the long line of the nurse’s body, pressed up against Dean. He quickly slicked up his fingers and slid one slowly into the other man’s ass, causing him to moan again; this time with a slightly different tone. Castiel smirked with satisfaction at how his boyfriend didn’t even move; he just lay on the bed in a puddle of limbs.

He’d done a very good job it seemed.

Deciding to make the next sequence of events an extension of his relaxation and massage plot, Castiel fingered Dean slowly with smooth gliding motions that had the nurse panting, hips rocking back minutely, in no time at all. Every noise he drew out of the other man was just more fuel onto the fire growing in his own belly and soon Castiel was grinding his hard, leaking cock into Dean’s thigh; once again it was only enough pressure to amp up his desire without actually getting him any closer to coming.

Eventually Dean grew tired of this meandering pace and he ordered Castiel to get on with it. The doctor didn’t need to be told twice; his hands fumbled a bit with the condom but soon he was rolling it down onto himself and spreading Dean’s legs wide so he could lay between them. Holding onto the nurse’s shoulder for balance, he unhurriedly slid his cock inside the slick warmth that had him gasping in pleasure.

Plastered together from head to toe, Castiel rocked his hips at a leisurely pace while his hands traveled aimlessly over the skin he could reach. Dean’s body was completely supple and loose, completely pliant underneath him; the nurse panted into the sheets as Castiel rolled his hips in a steady wave, fucking him at a mind-numbingly slow pace that held to the overall theme of the night. 

“Come on, Cas,” Dean whined, pushing his hips back insistently. “Stop fucking like a turtle and give it to me.”

Castiel shook his head and peppered wet kisses across the other man’s shoulders. “No, Dean, just like this,” he replied though he did start fucking his hips up harder, keeping the same pace. The doctor didn’t want this to be like the majority of the times they slept together, all frantic and desperate; this was going to be gentle and leisurely, just like Dean needed.

Dean tried to goad him into moving faster by grinding backwards but Castiel put a stop to that with a firm grip on a sweat coated hip. The pressure was building and it took all the willpower he had not to give in and rut like an animal but he wasn’t sure how long he could force himself to the current pace. 

“Oh shit, so close,” Dean panted. His hands were clenching and unclenching where they tangled into the sheets. Castiel could feel the nurse’s body tensing up but with a decidedly different kind of tension. “Please, Cas; make me come, I need it. Need it so fucking bad.”

Unable to deny his boyfriend anything, let alone ignore his desperate pleas, the doctor started fucking Dean harder and faster; the force of his thrusts rocked the nurse’s body on the bed, undoubtedly giving Dean’s cock the friction he needed. The other man whined breathlessly, small grunts falling from his lips every time Castiel slammed into him; his fingers scrabbled on the sheets, frantically searching for a way to ground himself against the tight ball of sparking energy growing between them.

Suddenly Dean tensed, body bowing upwards sharply, crying out Castiel’s name as he came in great shuddering waves. The doctor fucked him through it as long as he could before the rhythmic clenching of the nurse’s ass had him succumbing to his own orgasm with a growl, hips grinding helplessly against the body beneath him. Arms shaking from the strain of holding himself up and feeling drained, Castiel collapsed on top of Dean in a sweaty heap where they lay panting for a while.

Castiel slowly became aware of vibrations in his chest and vaguely registered that Dean was talking; his brain was still short circuited so he had no idea what the other man was saying. While he wasn’t able to form words, he was at least able to raise his head and make a questioning sound in hopes that his boyfriend would repeat himself.

“I said, you sure do know how to give a great massage, Cas,” he repeated, raising his voice to be heard. Suddenly regaining enough brain power to realize he was most likely crushing his boyfriend, the doctor rolled off to the side so he was no longer Dean’s human blanket. This allowed the nurse to look at him with a thoroughly satisfied grin, “And you give the world’s best happy ending.”

“I’m glad I was able to help you feel better,” Castiel replied as he smiled dopily at this praise, pulling a loose limbed Dean to him so that he rested on his chest. He knew that he was going to have to move soon to clean them up and order dinner but for now he just wanted to savor this moment, the two of them in a sexed out sprawl while Dean practically purred with contentment on his chest. Castiel pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s sweat damp hair before murmuring, “Happy kind of anniversary, Dean.”

“Happy kind-of anniversary, Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I really had no idea just how long this one had gotten until I went to copy and paste it from google docs; hopefully you all survived the fluffy journey.
> 
> Fun fact: Things typed into google whilst trying to decide on a massage oil scent: 'manly smells', 'manly spicy aromatherapy' and 'what does (insert smell here) smell like'; this last one making me feel a bit like Patrick "is mayonnaise an instrument" Star considering I was asking a computer search engine to describe one of the senses it really can't provide data for, haha
> 
> I'd also like to take a moment to tell you a la Sesame Street, that this chapter is brought to you by weekendwritingmarathon on tumblr because, after discovering the existence of their 1K1H writing times, I have been writing up a storm for at least one hour a day (more if I can swing the scheduled times). So if you're like me and struggle to get your words out sometimes, I highly recommend trying it out. It's encouraging to know you're writing with other people in a small way.
> 
> And here ends my rambling note, hope you all enjoyed the chapter! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ldrmaslaz248, hopefully this helps with the stressful madness you'll be dealing with this weekend :)  
> (also, look! I finally finished the prompt you gave me forever ago)

“Damn it all to hell!”

Dean snorted as he was startled out of his nap, looking around wildly for the cause of Cas’ shout. He sat up and blinked blearily at his boyfriend. “What the hell, Cas?” he mumbled, rubbing his face; he sat up and glared at him. “Some of us are trying to properly enjoy our lazy Sunday.”

Cas looked at him, exasperated, and gestured angrily at the mess he’d made of the living room, a mess Dean had just realized was there. Damn, it looked like Cas had torn the room apart while he’d been napping and he was marginally impressed that he didn’t hear all this going on.

“I forgot my laptop at the clinic yesterday,” Cas grumbled, holding the laptop bag open towards Dean to show that it was indeed empty, “Now I have to go and get it.”

“What’s with all the anger then?” Dean asked. He was slowly creeping towards being completely awake. “Just go and get it.”

Growling in frustration, Cas walked over to flop onto the couch, narrowly missing Dean’s hand; he looked over at Dean, his expression strangely pitiful for a licensed medical professional. Dean raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

“I really don’t want to go anywhere today,” Cas whined, looking forlornly at the laptop bag in his lap. He turned to look at Dean, a calculating look in his eyes. “You know---”

“I’m going to stop you right there, mister,” Dean interrupted, cutting off what he was sure would have been a spectacularly worded plea for him to go and get Cas’ laptop. “You’re the one who forgot your computer so you’re the one who’s going to go and get it.” Cas gave him a glare before adopting a wide eyed pleading expression. “No, I’m not going to go to the clinic for you so you can stop giving me the look.”

Big blue eyes continued to stare at him; Dean frowned back but could feel his resolve slipping. He turned resolutely towards the TV and picked up the remote, trying to ignore his begging boyfriend. No, he wasn’t going to give in. 

He held out for about five minutes.

“Alright, alright, jeez!” Dean grumbled suddenly, throwing the remote down next to him. He turned and glared at Cas, who was grinning brightly, and pointed a finger at him. “But you’re coming with me; if I have to drag my ass down to the clinic on my day off so do you.”

“Deal,” Cas declared, hopping up and grabbing Dean’s keys and tossing them to him. 

Grumbling to himself, Dean took the keys and threw a t-shirt on since he’d been only wearing shorts during his nap. They slipped on their shoes and prepared to leave; Dean paused on the way out the door, telling Cas that he’d forgotten his wallet and to head down to the car while he grabbed it quick. 

This was a lie of course, his wallet was in his pocket but an idea had occurred to him and he didn’t need Cas lurking around while he grabbed a few necessities. Locking the apartment door behind him, he grinned mischievously to himself as he jogged down the stairs to catch up with Cas. 

This trip just might have some benefits after all.

 

When they arrived at the clinic, Cas had suggested that he stay in the car but Dean insisted going along. He’d been thinking on the drive over on how best to spring his little scheme and the plan he’d decided on obviously included him being in the building with Cas. Acting as nonchalant as possible, considering he was practically vibrating with excitement, Dean dutifully followed behind him.

“It has to be in my office,” Cas said, more to himself than to Dean. He walked down the hall with Dean following and entered his office, making a triumphant noise as they spotted the laptop sitting on the corner of his desk. “Perfect, let’s just grab this and then we can head home---”

“Actually,” Dean interrupted, reaching out to snag Cas’ wrist, thereby pulling him to a stop before he could reach the desk. He spun around and looked at Dean with a confused expression, “I had something else I wanted to do here too. Remember how not so long ago I indulged a little fantasy of yours?” He paused and smirked impishly as Cas’ face went from confused to thoughtful to smug before settling on dawning realization. “Well, I’d like to explore a little fantasy of my own.”

He walked over and grabbed the white lab coat that Cas always hung on the coat tree in his office after a long day and, just for good measure, made a detour to the desk to pick up the stethoscope. Cas’ eyes widened as he fully understood where this was going.

“So what do you say, Dr. Sexy,” he asked, holding out the two items for Cas to take. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Wanna give me an exam?”

Cas snatched the coat and stethoscope. “That would be highly inappropriate, Dean,” he rumbled, pursing his lips disapprovingly. “If you’re horny, we can do something about it...back at the apartment.” Cas turned to put the stethoscope back but Dean trapped him between the desk and his body, caging him in with his arms and pressing his front to his back.

“Oh, so now it’s inappropriate to have sex at the clinic,” he murmured in his ear, lips brushing the sensitive skin and lightly grinding his hips into Cas’ ass. “I seem to recall a certain doctor demanding I fuck him harder while he was bent over an exam table, kinda like this actually.”

He pushed down on Cas’s shoulder gently but firmly and mimed the rough thrust from that night all those months ago. A soft low groan slipped from Cas as Dean rocked against him.

_Gotcha, you kinky bastard_ , Dean thought, smiling smugly as he stepped away. Cas turned around, his eyes burning bright with the eagerness he’d been hoping to incite with his little display and a heated shiver ran down his spine as Cas picked the stethoscope up and pushed him out of the room.

“Exam room one, sit in the chair; I’ll be with you in a moment,” Cas ordered before he pointed down the hall. The demanding tone of his voice wasn’t doing any favors for the situation in Dean’s shorts but damn was it sexy. Dean didn’t waste any time complying.

He sat in the cushioned chair and waited, trying to calm down. While it was true this was a sexual role play situation, he didn’t want to be too excited; normal people didn’t go to the doctor with an erection unless they’d been taking too many little blue pills. After a few calming breaths, and a few forced unsexy thoughts, Dean was confident he’d be alright.

That little thought vaporized as a knock sounded at the exam room door shortly followed by his ‘doctor’ entering the room while looking at a clipboard. Dean’s skin broke out in goosebumps as he took in the white coat and stethoscope, a vision from some of his best dreams. True the t-shirt and basketball shorts weren’t exactly what he’d pictured but who really cared?

“Ah, Mr. Winchester,” Dr. Novak said, pulling the rolling stool from over by the cabinet to rest in front of Dean. He noticed that the chair was placed just slightly closer to him than was the standard which allowed his knees to brush Dr. Novak’s. “I see you’re here for your yearly checkup. Shall we get started?”

Dean nodded, trying not to seem too keen even though he was chomping at the bit. “Of course, Dr. Novak.”

Cas gave him a small heated smile before slipping back into his doctor role. He proceeded to go through the basics of a checkup: having Dean stick his tongue out, checking Dean’s glands in his neck, listening to Dean breathe and all that but there was definitely a sexual charge to everything. Dr. Novak’s hands seemed to linger on his skin wherever possible and his heated gaze burned into him. 

Taking the stethoscope out of his ears, Dr. Novak scribbled something on the clipboard before setting it aside. “Everything seems to be in order; there will be just one more thing before you leave,” he said, standing up and walking over to the cabinet to grab a pair of gloves. The bastard was grinning at him; he gave the gloves an extra loud snap as he pulled them on. “It appears that you need a prostate exam, Mr. Winchester. Please remove your trousers and underwear and hop up onto the table, feet in the stirrups.”

Dean forced himself not to shiver at the commanding timbre of Dr. Novak’s voice and put on an air of slight reluctance as he stood up and kicked off his sneakers; he started to peel off his shorts, even throwing in the added touch of turning away from Dr. Novak to protect his non existent modesty, before sliding his shorts and underwear to the floor.

He was already starting to get hard but at this point it couldn’t be helped; the prospect of being half naked while Cas was fully clothed got him going under usual circumstances, adding the fact that Cas was in his authoritative Dr. Novak mode only made Dean hotter. He made his way over to the exam table and gingerly hopped up onto the table; the sanitary paper crinkled loudly underneath him.

“If this is a prostate exam, why do I need to be in the stirrups?” he asked while he scooted his butt to the edge of the table and set his feet into the little stirrups. Dean gave Dr. Novak a skeptical glance. “That’s not usually how this goes.” 

Dr. Novak placed the decidedly non-medical bottle of lube from Dean’s pocket down on the little rolling tray table, right next to a very familiar foil square. Dean felt a shudder try to roll through him as he realized this was actually happening but he suppressed it, falling back into the character of a curious patient.

“Oh, recent medical studies show that the old way of giving prostate exams wasn’t enough to adequately examine the area,” Dr. Novak replied as he picked up the bottle of lube, unsnapped the cap and poured a healthy dollop into his gloved hands. He looked up and gave Dean what was probably supposed to be a reassuring grin but the gleam in those eyes told him just how much he was enjoying this. “It’s been proven that more...in depth exams are required.”

“I-I suppose I can’t argue with science,” Dean replied as a steady tingling heat took up residence in his groin. He ached to touch himself but that wasn’t part of the game.

He felt a finger prodding behind his balls as Dr. Novak began to speak again. “I will try to be as minimally invasive as possible,” he said reassuringly. “Now relax while I begin the exam.” 

Dean choked on a moan as a finger slowly worked its way inside him, probing and seeking until it brushed his prostate; the sensation made Dean’s cock twitch from where it rested against his stomach and he blushed when he noticed Dr. Novak watching him. 

“No need for embarrassment,” he soothed, his finger now pumping in and out of Dean’s ass. The addition of a second finger made a drop of precome pulse from him and Dean whined softly, just loud enough for Cas to briefly break character to smile smugly. As quick as the break had come, Dr. Novak was back. “A lot of patients experience symptoms of arousal during the exam, especially during the second half.”

Momentarily distracted by the sinful push and pull of fingers working in and out of him, Dean almost forgot that he needed to play his patient role. “Second part of the exam?” he asked, looking up at Dr. Novak with a barely convincing look of trepidation.

“Yes, you see my fingers just aren’t long or thick enough to complete the exam, a different apparatus is needed,” Dr. Novak explained as he slid his fingers out. Dean just barely stopped the sound of protest from leaping out of him but of course the almost slip had been noticed. ‘Dr. Novak’ smirked briefly before he pushed his lab coat open to reveal a sizable tent in his shorts. He grasped the waistband and pulled them down, releasing his fully erect cock to bob in front of him.

The strangely hot professional expression paired with the erotic sight of Dr. Novak’s erection had Dean wanting to forget the rest of the role play and demand he be fucked but it was obvious that he wasn’t the only one having fun now. Dr. Novak removed his gloves and stroked himself once or twice. “Allow me a few moments to prepare the instrument and then I’ll complete your prostate exam.”

Dean was far past the point of words; his dick was completely hard now and leaking steadily so there was a pool of wetness on his stomach. He watched greedily as Dr. Novak opened the foil packet and rolled the condom onto himself before applying lube to his erection with languid strokes. After a few seconds of this, Dr. Novak stepped forward so he was fully between Dean’s obscenely spread legs. Dean’s breathing picked up as he felt the blunt head of a familiar length press against his prepared hole but instead of pushing in, Dr. Novak paused to speak. “Please, let me know if you experience any notable sensations during this portion of the exam.”

Without any further ado, Dr. Novak slid himself slowly inside him. Dean definitely could not fight the deep groan that burst out of him at the feeling of finally getting what he wanted. Warm hands wrapped around his thighs and as soon as they had a good grip on him, Dr. Novak’s hips started undulating steadily. Dean’s own hands scrabbled for something to grip onto but upon finding nothing, he reached up to fist his own hair; he gripped tightly enough that his scalp ached but he welcomed it, anything to help ground him against the sensations bombarding him as Dr. Novak slowly but steadily took him apart with every mind-meltingly hot roll of his hips.

All too soon, Dean felt that familiar wave starting to build; the constant state of arousal he’d been in since this whole game started paired with the porn quality view he had of Dr. Novak fucking into him had Dean dancing on the edge already. Luckily for him, it didn’t look like Dr. Novak was faring much better; his head was thrown back, exposing the enticing line of his throat which normally Dean would be all over, and his rhythm was faltering every so often. This was good because Dean needed to come, needed it so badly he could feel it in his entire body; he just needed a bit more.

“Harder, Cas,” he whimpered, falling out of character again. He arched his back slightly to adjust the angle and moaned as this caused Cas to fuck into his prostate even better than before. “Fuck me harder, please.”

Later, when he wasn’t out of his mind with the need to come, Dean would be impressed at how Cas stayed in character while he was balls deep inside him.

“You---may feel---s-some---intense sensations,” Dr. Novak panted, his words broken and strained, matching the movement of his hips as he continued to plunge in and out of Dean’s ass; his thrusts became slower more forceful, causing Dean to clench his hand tightly and pull his hair. Dr. Novak’s face was screwed up with the effort of talking. He reached a hand out to grip his cock and Dean choked on air as the heated pressure of his hand ramped his pleasure up even higher; he was almost there, so close so very close. “S-some patients---oh shit---some patients feel a--a strong need to--t-to ejaculate during the exam---please--feel free to--oh! Feel free to d-do so at any time.”

In retrospect, it wasn’t the sexiest phrase that Dean had ever heard but it might as well have been Cas groaning filth in his ear, begging Dean to come for him. The words’ questionable sex appeal didn’t seem to matter since as soon as Dr. Novak said this, Dean was tensing up as the tight heat in his groin snapped wildly and he came; an agonizingly intense feeling of bliss washing over him waves that pulsed in time with the body ramming frantically into him until Cas’ hips froze as he found his own orgasm. His hips bucked minutely against Dean’s ass and his fingers gripped his thighs so hard, Dean was mildly aware that he’d have bruises to show for it.

Eventually Cas collapsed against him, breathing heavily. Dean wrapped his arms around him and cradled his head to his chest, stroking the sweat damp hair mindlessly. They both knew they couldn’t stay there long; the exam room would need sanitized and they’d have to take Cas’ coat home to clean, not to mention there was the issue of the paperwork that had brought them here for the laptop but they could spare a few minutes to bask.

Cas turned his head and looked up tiredly at Dean. “Did I do alright?”

Dean huffed a laugh, unable to believe that Cas need more evidence of just how amazingly awesome he’d been at role playing. “I may need to change primary care physicians,” he replied nonchalantly. At Cas’ predictably confused look he elaborated with a broad grin. “Well, there’s no way I’m going to be able to get a prostate exam ever again without getting turned on, I might as well change doctors to you and let you feel me up.” He paused to enjoy the satisfied look on Cas’ face and kissed him. 

“Besides, I think there’s definitely something to this new method of yours, we may have to experiment more later at home.” 

And they did...in depth, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how much I loved this story. I kinda wish I had some sort of medical kink/role play square on my kink bingo card because I think this installment _definitely_ qualifies as kinky
> 
> If there's anyone out there who's still following this, I just wanted to say thanks for reading and I may or may not be working on a little side series for this 'verse where Cas and Dean go to away to a medical conference *wriggles eyebrows suggestively*

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened this evening, not sure where it came from but I figured someone out there might like to read it. I just realized, that for medical professionals, Dean and Cas didn't exactly practice safe sexy time habits but this is a happy little drabble so obviously no one has any diseases, haha


End file.
